Under the Twilight Sky
by smilingxqueen
Summary: She's a princess of royalty and he's a prince of paupers. What happens when they collide?
1. Prologue

**A/N**: I did some minor changes in this chapter and will also re-update the preceding chapters. Read and review! ^^

Disclaimer note: I do not own FFVII characters.

* * *

The rain was washing down through the ragged streets of Sector 5 in Midgar. A shadow fought through the downpour wearing only tattered clothing and an age-old hat that covered his unusually kept blonde hair. His blue eyes gleamed when he saw a building to the left of the street he had been venturing on. A grumbling noise came out of his stomach. It has been days since he has eaten and was weak to the bone. He breathed through the scarf that kept his neck warm as the roaring noises inside him began to grow stronger.

_Just a little more…_

He stepped closer and closer to the building, summoning the remaining strength inside of him. When he had reached the entrance, he raised his hand towards the door showing a little muscle. Inside the ratted clothes were the contours of a fighter, a soldier to be precise. He once participated in fights in the innermost portions of the city just to have a bite to eat. Even though strong spirited something inside him aches for something…something more than just a life of poverty. At night he would pray for warmth, comfort and pleasures in life. But everything was deprived of him. Now he was searching for a place to stay temporarily. He was a nomad, a man living in the streets. He was…a nobody.

. -+-.

The rain kept pouring down making shattering noises on the roof of an old building. There was nothing but darkness outside. Thunder and lightning echoed throughout the empty walls. Lightning was reflected by the stained glass windows and a shadow appeared in front of the room. A woman dressed in a pink dress was kneeling beside the flowers. Her braided brown hair was tied by a pink ribbon and her bare shoulders were covered by a red mini-jacket. Silver bracelets hung on her wrists. Her hands were clasped in deep reverence. She stood up suddenly, frightened of the noises made by the storm outside. She took dainty steps towards a pew and she sat gracefully. She was an epitaph of beauty and of elegance. They had taught her that. She learned how to read, write and how to carry herself as a proper lady. She lived by rules and regulations that befit a gentlewoman. But sometimes she would go away to this place. This sacred place, which she considers her most cherished possession even though it had been wasted and weakened by years of war and chaos. In this place, she feels safe. Her gaze was averted to some flowers that grew in the broken floor of the church. She smiled at them and kneeled to caress a petal.

_Exquisite… yet caged in a place where no one has ever gone before. How can you show your beauty when you're locked up here? How ironic. _She bitterly smiled to herself._ It's as if I'm questioning my own life._

Her emerald eyes wandered around the room and sighed. She was alone.

. -+-.

The woman jumped at the creaking sound of the door. Her eyes widened when she saw a man leaning on the door, his blue eyes gleaming. She peered in, his face was partially covered by the scarf that surrounded his neck.

"Hello?" Her heart was beating fast at the sight of the dirty man.

The man gave no response; instead, he stepped forward towards the shaking woman. Her breathing began to grow shallow when the man was only a few feet away from her. The man held out a ratted glove covered hand to her. The frightened woman gave out a small shriek and slapped the man in the face. The man frozed and his body dropped to the floor. His hat flew and it gently landed on the flowerbed. The woman gasped and kneeled at the side of the man.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! What shall I do?"

The woman fluttered as she frantically looks around. Her gaze was averted to the man when she heard him moan. The first thing she thought of that he needed some air. She swallowed hard and reached for the man's scarf. Slowly and carefully she pulled it from his neck. Her world stopped when she saw his face. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. His skin was milky white in spite of all the dirt that scattered across his face. Her eyes scanned each line, each curve of his face. His dusty blonde hair was combed in a way she never knew existed.

_He's so beautiful._ She thought in her mind.

She wanted to touch him, to feel the contours of his face. But the thought of her Mother's rules stopped her. She knew too well what her Mother would do if she knew that her daughter was touching strangers. She would be furious at the mere thought of her only daughter speaking to one most especially a person below their class. But seeing the person lie before her innocently and peacefully she began to think otherwise. She swallowed hard as she reached for his face. Every inch that her fingers grew closer her heart would beat dangerously fast. It was painful but she still persevered.

_I want… I want to know._ She breathed slow deep breaths and the pain slowly dissipated. _I want to know what it feels like to be… normal._

When her fingers were about a few millimeters away from his skin he flinched. The woman quickly withdrew her hand a worried look was written all over her face. The man's eyebrows furrowed depicting pain.

"It's so… cold." He said through clenched teeth.

Her eyes narrowed at his statement. She quickly placed a hand over his forehead and placed a hand over hers. Her forehead was cool but his was blazing. He had a fever. The first thing she thought of is to take off all of his damp clothes. She blushed when she saw his clothes hugging his masculine body. She bit her lip as she reached for the zipper of the man's black tattered shirt. Her heart was beating erratically again as her fingers grasped the zipper. She swallowed hard as she slowly began to pull the zipper to its end. She stopped halfway, a surprised look in her face. She held out her hands to her mouth in order to cease her from gasping.

* * *

**Sneak Peek**: Who is this refined girl and what is she doing in a place that doesn't suit her? Who is this mysterious man and what's up with his body?

Next Chapter!

**Chapter 1**: The Humble Princess

See you then!


	2. The Humble Princess

She was…

Aerith Gainsborough.

Long flowing chestnut brown hair tied in a braid; bright and lively emerald green eyes; milky white complexion; rosy lips and a heart-warming smile. She was beautiful…the envy of every woman that passed her by. Everyone might think she has everything; but, she only uses her smiles to hide the bitterness she felt inside.

She was the only daughter of the President of the Gainsborough Electric Corporation, a company that supplies power to the City of Midgar and other towns nearby. They were on top of the chain, the most wealthy and sociable family in the city. Because people think so highly of them, she was trained to do everything right. As a child she learned proper etiquette at home, all the things a lady should or should not do. She had what she always wanted but there was something she didn't possess…freedom. She was always locked up in the mansion, never to have fun or laugh like most children do. Everything she does was on schedule. Her Mother told her when to smile or when not to. She was gifted and intelligent. She played musical instruments not because she loved to play them but only for the entertainment for her Mother's guests. She was a prisoner in a place she couldn't call her home.

When she found this place. She knew _this_ was her home… It was an old, run-down church situated in the Sector 5 slums, the very place her Mother told her not to go. She had many bodyguards; but her kind butler, Reeve Tuesti, would help her escape her nightmare. Mr. Tuesti was an unmarried handsome man, 20 years her senior, whom she trusted with her life. If ever she wanted to go back to the mansion she would call Reeve to pick her up and return her to the mansion unnoticed. She had been escaping from the time when Reeve told her about the old church. Since then she would go to the church, contemplate her frustrations and return lively again. The church was old yet still standing strong. Here it was quiet. She could relax and stay with the flowers that bloomed from underneath the broken wooden floor. Sometimes she tended to them. They were her friends…

.-+-.

"Ms. Gainsborough, we have to hurry back. Your Mother will be home for a few minutes and its best that you greet her when she arrives."

Aerith looked up to the man at her side. She brushed the dirt from her dress and stood up, smiling.

"You're right, Reeve." She gently touched him on the shoulder. "…and call me Aerith, not Ms. Gainborough, okay?"

Reeve bowed to her. "Yes, Ms. Gainsborough."

Aerith giggled at him and entered the black car that was waiting outside the church. Reeve followed her and started the engine. Aerith gazed longingly at the closed doors of her sanctuary.

"When can I go back?"

Reeve looked at her disdained reflection in the mirror.

"That depends on your schedule, Ms. Gainsborough…" Aerith shot him a look. "I mean… Ms. Aerith."

Aerith smiled at him and sighed. After a few minutes, the black car speedily left the church leaving dust clouds in the air. Aerith leaned on the car window and stared at the busy people walking along the streets. She would smile every now and then when she saw children playing with each other and couples strolling down the streets hand-in-hand. Reeve saw her sigh at the people outside and his brows furrowed. He knew too well what she wanted. He had always been her at her side when she was still a little girl. Mr. Tuesti had been working in her family for 15 years. He was his Father's close friend and personal assistant; but when her Father died, Reeve was entrusted to Aerith as a favor from her Father's last will and testament. The first time he met Aerith was rather unusual. The moment Aerith laid her saucer-like emerald eyes at him she grabbed on to his leg and beamed widely. From that moment on, he vowed to make Aerith happy even if it will cost him his job. He looked upon her like a daughter. He showed her love, which her Mother is usually too busy to do.

"Reeve?"

He blinked and glanced at Aerith. Her face showed signs of concern.

"Yes, Ms. Aerith?"

Aerith smiled at him, cautiously.

"You were thinking of something…deeply. I have never seen you like that."

He sighed in relief. He thought it would be something worse.

"My apologies, Ms. Aerith. It would never happen again."

Aerith giggled. "There is nothing wrong with it, Reeve. I don't mind. You can think deeply anytime you would like but be sure I could go back to the mansion safely."

Reeve smiled at her and nodded. He always liked to hear her laughter. It somehow lightens his heart. Her happy disposition turned sour when a mansion came into view. It was a big, three-story building with intricate designs much like that of a castle. Reeve pressed the horn three times and the wide gold-colored gates opened. The mansion… She never called it her home. Aerith sighed as the car entered the gates. Reeve stopped the black automobile beside the guardhouse and lowered its window. She dropped down to the car floor as the guard inspected the vehicle's interior.

"Alright, it's clear. Go right in, Mr. Tuesti." The guard mumbled.

Reeve nodded at the guard and drove forward. Aerith sat up and brushed the dirt from her dress. Reeve parked the car in the big garage of the mansion and came out first. He went to the right side of the car and opened Aerith's door.

"Thank you, Reeve."

"T'was my pleasure. Ms. Aerith."

Aerith smiled warmly at him and stealthily entered the door that led to the kitchen. Reeve's eyes followed her and let out a heavy breath as she disappeared from the door. He grinned to himself as he faced the light that crept in the garage.

_T'was my pleasure…_

. -+-.

Aerith slowly strides across the empty halls of the mansion. Everywhere she looked was gray and dull. It was the same old hall filled with different assorted things her Mother would shop in other countries. These things didn't matter to her. What good is a house if there is no family to return to? Her Mother was all she had. Her Father died in a car accident when she was a little girl. She loved her Father. He would tuck her in whenever she goes to sleep and read her bedtime stories. Even though he is the President he would always find time to be with his daughter. They would chat at the veranda or play in the gardens. But now there was no one to talk to except for the people working at the mansion. Her Mother would always come in late at night and were always away for business trips to neighboring towns and countries. Still, Aerith would constantly find ways to be happy without her.

"Good evening, Ms. Aerith."

Aerith looked back to the person who greeted her. When her green eyes fell upon a pair of two chocolate brown ones, she smiled. Before her was a girl two years younger than she; Tifa Lockheart, a lively young girl with black straight hair, a lean body and a very developed chest. She is one of the Gainsborough family housekeepers. Tifa was the daughter of a gardener that worked in the Gainsborough family before. When her mother died, Aerith's father took her in and they've been best friends ever since.

"Good evening, Tifa. Has Mother arrived?"

The brunette shook her head and smiled.

"No, she has not arrived yet. Are you hungry? Can I fetch you something to eat?"

Aerith beamed at her and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

Tifa curtsied to Aerith and disappeared in the corner. Aerith heavily sighed as she entered her room. She slowly closed the door behind her and proceeded to the white canopy bed. Upon arriving at her bed, she fell down and gazed at the room's ceiling through the white silk curtains. After a few minutes, she sat up and glanced at the table beside her bed. There she saw the picture of her happy family taken at Kalm, three months before her father's death. They were on vacation, a well deserved rest from the hectic responsibility that the company weighs down on her Father's shoulders. It was also the time when her Father gave her a platinum ring. It was her grandmother's. Aerith loved that ring. It was the only thing that reminds her of her Father. She has been wearing it ever since her Father died. Aerith glanced down at her middle finger.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed when she saw there was no ring on either one of her fingers. She slapped her forehead once she realized she had left it in the church. "Oh… I hope no one has taken it. Father would hate me for being so irresponsible. I will go there first thing in the morning and look for it. Yes… that's what I should do."

Hopeful, Aerith fell down on her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Yes… I will look for it tomorrow."

. -+-.

Her bright emerald eyes grew dark as she gazed upon the body of the unconscious man before her. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern as her fingers touched his pale skin. Bruises and cuts filled the man's chest and abdomen. As her fingers felt the wounds, she noticed the man's face cringing.

"He's in pain…" Tears welled up in her eyes. "What can I do to relieve you of your suffering?"

Then her heart skipped a beat when she remembered the phone she had in the pocket of her mini-jacket. She quickly took out her pink flip-flop phone and dialed Reeve's number.

_Hello?_

_Hello, Reeve? This is Aerith._

_Yes, Ms. Aerith? Do you wish to return to the mansion?_

_No, not yet; but can you bring here a basin, hot water, towels, linens and some clothes?_

_I am confused. What are you planning to do with these items?_

_There is an unconscious man in the church and he is sick. Can you please hurry?_

_Sure. I'll be there in a heartbeat. _

Aerith closed her phone and glanced at the man. She sighed as she placed her phone on the floor beside her. Her green eyes wandered around and realized the rain hadn't stopped. Aerith averted her gaze to the man when she heard him moan.

_Hold on… _

Then a car's engine was heard purring from outside. Aerith smiled as she saw Reeve holding the material's she asked for. When the butler saw his mistress kneeling in front of a man, he quickened his pace. Reeve knelt beside Aerith and placed down the items that she had requested.

"He fainted when he came here." She explained while preparing the things he brought.

Reeve placed a hand over the man's forehead.

"He has a cold."

Aerith nodded at Reeve and stared at the clothes he's holding. Reeve noticed a big sweat that trickled down her face and smiled.

"Don't worry. I will change his clothes."

Aerith beamed widely at him and turned back. After a few minutes, Reeve placed a hand over her shoulder. Aerith looked back and smiled when she saw the man with fresh clothes and lying in a clean linen. Reeve poured hot water in a basin. Aerith dipped a towel in it and placed it over the man's forehead.

"Reeve, can you leave us for a moment?"

The butler blinked and pursed his lips in protest. He was her guardian and he must obey whatever she may command of him. But by the looks of the man, Reeve began to think otherwise. It was unsafe to leave her with a stranger.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… You can go back to the mansion now." Aerith wiped the man's forehead with a fresh towel. "I am sure."

"But."

"Don't worry. I will be fine." She grinned at him and continued to wipe the dirt of the man's face. "I wasn't taught self-defense for nothing."

Reeve bowed and turned towards the door. Aerith followed him with her eyes. When she heard the car's engine slowly going farther, she turned to the unconscious man before her. Aerith smiled at him and she took the first towel from his forehead. Aerith dipped another towel in the hot water and placed it on the man's forehead. She gazed at him in awe as she slowly brushed the hair that was covering the man's eyes.

"Tell me… What's it like to be normal? No responsibilities, no rules to follow, only your heart to guide you." She sighed. "It must be fun. To be free."

Her eyes widened when she saw him fluttering his eyelids. She smiled as her heart skipped a beat.

_He is waking up…

* * *

_

**Sneak Peek**: Okay, so we already know who this well-off lady is…but what about this mysterious fighter?

Next Chapter!

**Chapter 3**: The Lone Warrior

See you then!


	3. The Lone Warrior

He was…

Cloud Strife.

Blonde hair shaped in an unusual way, gleaming blue eyes, pale complexion and an air of fierceness surrounded him. He was handsome at some point but living off the streets concealed his good features. He was a scoundrel, a rascal. Stealing or fighting for his next meal. He was free-spirited yet something inside him aches for more.

He had a family once but was abandoned when he was a kid. He never knew why but his hard life started when he took a step inside the City of Midgar. He began to steal food from the restaurant kitchens but some children older than him would take away his food. When he refused, he would be beaten to a pulp. However, one fateful day, everything changed.

.-+-.

"Come on, Cloudy." A dirty, red-headed teenager held out his hand to the thin boy. The other children behind him smirked. "Give us your food."

Cloud's grip tightened on the plastic bag he's holding as his eyebrows crossed. "Get your own, Johnny!"

The boy sighed and he painfully held Cloud by the neck. Cloud swallowed when Johnny showed him a big fist.

"Do we have to do this again? Aren't you getting tired of being beaten, loser?" He spat at Cloud's face. "Weak people like you don't belong in the world, Cloudy! So why don't you give us that food and scram!"

Cloud spat back at him. "Do your worst!"

Johnny glared at Cloud and drew back his fist. When he was about to punch him, a big hand threw his body back.

"Who the hell!" Johnny stood up and his eyes widened when he saw a big man in front of him.

"What are ya'll playing at?" The man said with a gruff voice. "Ya know this kid's weak and ya still pick on 'im?"

"Come on Johnny we can't handle that!" A kid behind the red-head whispered.

Johnny glared at the man and turned to glare at Cloud. He stood up and ran. "We'll get you next time, Strife. Consider yourself dead when I see you again!"

"Hey! Where you runnin to, foo? Come back 'ere, cowards!" The man shouted. When they disappeared into darkness, the huge man turned to Cloud. "Ya alright?"

"You didn't have to do that. I can take care of myself." He muttered softly.

The man laughed at him. "You can take care of yourself? Why if I didn't threw that boy back you would've been dead by now. Look at yourself!"

Cloud shot a glare at him. "Don't lecture me! You're not my father!"

The man raised an eyebrow at him. "You know you got spunk kid. Why don'cha come with me an eat. Ya gotta have some meat in yer skinny ass."

"I don't need your help, mister!"

"Who you callin' mister?" The man chortled and threw Cloud like a piece of rag doll behind his back. "That don't sound right!"

"H-Hey! Put me down!" The boy protested.

"The name's Barret. An don't ever call me mister. Sends chills down my spine." The man walked towards the darkness. "Wha's your name, boy?"

Cloud sighed in defeat as they entered the darkness.

"Cloud… Cloud Strife."

.-+-.

The boss of the slum fights, Barret Wallace, took him in. He trained him how to be a fighter. The only way to survive in the world was to think of nothing but yourself. That's what Barret would always say. He was a father to him. When he was ready, he participated in slum fights. At first he would be beaten by people older and stronger than him; but as time progresses, he grew strong and defeated all his opponents. He was on top; but when the authorities knew of the slum fights, his whole life changed.

.-+-.

"Yo, Barret!" A blonde man approached Barret with a cigarette between his lips.

"Hey Cid! How's the wife doin?"

Cid grinned at him as he sat by his side. "Shera's having our second child. Yaddah, yaddah, yaddah! Been craving all the things I can't afford. But what can I do? She's gotta have it or else… I'm fucked up!"

Barret laughed at him and averted his gaze to the little arena filled with people shouting and placing bets. They were in a small space in the Sector 7 slums. Barret and his men built the arena and they've been holding fights ever since.

"How's Strife doin?"

Barret glanced at Cid and chuckled.

"He's doin fine. I couldn't believe a weakling like him could make it this far."

"Yeah? You shouldn't judge a person by the way he looks."

Barret stared at him, unbelievably. "Hey! Since when did ya become a preacher?"

"Since I got bored from starin' at nothin'! Go on! Let's get this fight started!"

The big man stood up and held out a hand. The people were silenced and they stared at him.

"Alright now! Ya'll placed yer bets?" The people shouted in response. "Ok then! Let the games begin!"

The crowd shouted once more.

.-+-.

_This is it…_ Cloud thought as excitement was aroused in him. _If I beat this man I'll have more gil than I'll ever dream. This'll be the last._

He breathed hard and ran a hand over his spiky blonde hair. He pursed his lips confidently and stepped in the arena. The people were silent as he slowly strides into the limelight. The man clad in black stared at every corner of the arena with a big sword at his back, gleaming brightly under the light. He smirked as he stared up at Barret. The big man grinned at the blonde man proudly.

"Strife… Strife…"

The crowd was chanting his name. It was music to his ears. He was once a nobody but now everyone knew him. Everyone wanted to see him fight. Cloud closed his eyes as the words repeated in his mind.

_That's it… Louder… louder…_

Then the people grew strangely silent. Cloud opened his eyes and turned back. A silver-haired man stepped out of the darkness. He was wearing a dark leather suit that hugged his masculine body and on his arm was a strange machine. He glared at Cloud with his green eyes. Barret stood up and pointed at the man.

"And our contender for tonight… Loz!"

The man let out a roar and grinned mockingly at the blonde man before him. Cloud glared at the man with his steely blue eyes, trying to intimidate but it didn't work. Loz stepped forward as the light was centered to the two fighters. Cid jumped from his seat and landed between the two men.

"Alright! The rule is no rules! Do whatever you fuck want!" Cid placed a hand between the two men. "Ok now! Fight!"

Cid jumped back and the two men collided with each other. Cloud's fist was on Loz's face and Loz's fist was on Cloud's face. The blonde fighter flinched when he felt an electric current that tore through his whole body. Loz smirked then he threw Cloud's paralyzed body to the side. Cloud clenched his teeth as he tries to stand up. After he had regained his stand, Cloud wiped the blood that trickled from his lip. Loz charged his weapon and grinned at him, deviously. The blonde man crossed his eyebrows and ran swiftly to his opponent. The silver-haired man prepared himself for another attack but Cloud disappeared from his sight. Loz looked around frantically then froze when he felt arms surrounding his neck. Cloud tightened his hold on Loz's muscle-clad neck.

_Come on! Break!_

Loz smirked at the blonde's pitiful attempt to break his neck. Using little effort, the silver-haired man tore of Cloud's arms from his neck and held it in a vice-grip. Cloud's eyes widened as clenched his teeth. With one swift movement, Loz hurled the blonde's body towards the end of the arena. Cloud's back hit the walls of the little stadium and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. He winced in pain as he tried to stand up again. But before he could regain his composure, Loz took a hold of his neck. Cloud glared down at the smirking man. His eyesight was blurry and the only thing he saw was Johnny's face. Anger rose up within him as a new kind of strength led his hands to grasp his opponent's upper arms. He brought his two feet on the wall and leaped forward dragging his enemy along. When Loz was under him, Cloud stepped on his ribs and felt it break under his feet. After that cunning move, the huge man's body fell onto the ground with a loud thump. Cloud jumped from Loz's body as it collided with the dirt on his feet. He turned back and glared at the paralyzed man, emotionless. The crowd cheered wildly at the blonde.

"Son of a bitch."

Cloud's eyes widened in fury as he kneeled beside Loz, Johnny's face was still visible in his mind. Cloud took Loz's collar and he punched him straight in the face. Blood began to leak out of the big man's nose and it splattered across Cloud's face.

"That all you got, loser?"

Blinding anger rose within him and he finally took out his huge sword. A sudden anxiety rose within Barret when he saw the madness in the steely blue eyes of Cloud.

_Shit! He never uses his sword for nothin… not even for a serious match. What the hell is he thinkin'?_

When he was about to stop the fight, a deafening sound surrounded the arena. Cloud raised his sword to finish off the silver-haired man but he quickly regained his consciousness when a siren rang in his ear. Shouts were heard from the crowd as they began to run away in opposite directions. Thundering footsteps came in the arena and strong hands took Cloud's shoulders. The blonde tried to fight back but his eyesight became hazy when he felt a throbbing pain at the back of his head. His eyes slowly closed and everything grew dark…

.-+-.

_Wake up… Wake up…_

Cloud slowly fluttered his eyelids revealing two gleaming azure orbs. He winced in pain when he returned to his senses. He looked back and realized that he was chained to a chair in a dark room.

"Had a nice dream?" A hoarse voice asked.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

Then a blinding light flashed in his eyes. He gazed up and saw a bulb showering him with light. He stared in front of him and saw an empty table. A man appeared from the shadows and sat opposite of Cloud. He was in a white suit and scorn was in his blue eyes. The blonde rolled his sapphire orbs as the man began to talk in a conceited manner.

"I'm Rufus Shinra and you are in the Shinra police headquarters." The man took out a few papers and raised it in Cloud's face. "You are Cloud Strife?"

Cloud smirked at him and shrugged. "Could be…"

"Don't play games with me, Strife. Believe me I've been there, done that." Rufus stood up from his chair and walked towards him. Cloud followed him with his fierce blue eyes. "Tell me… Cloud. Where is your boss' hideout?"

"You're not getting anything from me, Rufus Shinra." He grunted.

Rufus stared blankly at him and nodded at a crimson-haired man holding a charged electric rod. The man grinned at his boss and stepped in front of the blonde fighter.

"Tell me where your boss' hideout is."

Cloud stared at Rufus.

"Make me."

The rod merely touched the blonde's skin but it was enough for a huge amount of voltage to travel across his body. Cloud clenched his teeth in pain but his spirit remained.

"Hmmm… I see…" Rufus held out a hand to a bald man with shades. The man gave Rufus a big bag. Rufus dropped the bag onto the table and its contents scattered across the table. Cloud's eyes widened at the glittering gold. "Perhaps this will change your mind."

_My money! _Cloud scowled at Rufus. "Damn you Shinra! I swear if I get out of this I'll—!"

"Now, now… there's no need of vulgar words in my establishment." Rufus touched the blonde man's shoulder. "All it needs to have your money you worked so hard on is a single phrase. Tell me where your hideout is."

Cloud swallowed. Before him was the money he's been saving to be uplifted from the life he wanted to run away from; but Barret was the one who saved him from a life of stealing. He taught him how to fight and he was the reason why he had this money now.

_I'm sorry Barret._ Cloud's face was downcast as he spoke his treachery. "It's in the Sector 2 slums."

"Very good, Cloud." Rufus smiled at him and shifted his gaze to his bald henchman. "Release him…"

The man with the shades took the police cuffs from Cloud's wrists. Cloud pursed his lips and reached for his bag. Rufus noticed this and swiftly took the bag from the table. Cloud glared at him unbelievingly.

"Think of it as a fine for the disturbance of the peace and for your freedom." Cloud began to struggle to get the money off of Rufus but the bald man held him tight. The blonde investigator took Cloud's chin and smirked deviously.

"Look at you. You don't belong here or in any part of society. You're lower than dirt. The likes of you are better off dead." His blue eyes tried to penetrate through the fighter but he failed. Defeated, Rufus took his hands away from Cloud's face and wiped it with his spotless white handkerchief. "It's not like you're going to live longer anyway. This time, I'll pardon you. I'm a good man after all."

Cloud tried to lunge himself on the arrogant investigator and wipe the smug smile off his face but the bald man was too strong for him. Rufus laughed at the blonde as he was dragged out of the darkness. "We'll be watching you, Strife!"

And the fighter was thrown to the streets.

.-+-.

"Hey mister! Wanna buy a newspaper?"

A man in rags stared at the newspaper boy with steely blue eyes. The newspaper boy stepped back when he saw his blue eyes gleaming. The man stuffed a gloved hand in his pocket and took out a gil.

"Here." He said with a rough voice.

The newspaper boy quickly took the gil and ran off leaving the newspaper in the ground. The man watched as the boy ran away. He shrugged and picked the newspaper. The man took off the scarf that covered half of his face when he saw the headline.

**Boss of slum fights and drug lord Johnny captured!**

Now he's paying off his debt to society in prison. Proud investigator, Rufus Shinra, grins widely as he locks in alleged Johnny behind bars. More details of the said raid in the next page…

The man grinned as he crumpled the newspaper. He threw the wrinkled paper in a garbage can. The cold air was blowing from the north. The man wrapped himself in his ragged clothes and continued walking towards nowhere.

.-+-.

The next day he was back to zero. He had no money and had no friends. The place that he told Rufus Shinra was a hoax. It was Johnny's hideout so Barret was safe. He couldn't go back to Barret for the big man went back to his hometown in Corel. Crime was rampant in the city and the police have been busy catching criminals and thieves. He was safe yet he lived in the streets stealing for food. At night the cold air would give him shivers but his body wouldn't react to the cold. The training that Barret gave him made his body invulnerable to the change of weather conditions. But he was only human. The heavy rain and his hunger brought him sickness. There weren't any place to stay. That's when he found the church. With his remaining strength, he pushed the doors of the church. His blue eyes fell upon a girl illuminated by lightning.

_An angel?_

She was speaking but he was deafened by his hunger. His throat was so dry he couldn't speak.

_Please… Help me._

His knees gave in. He slowly closed his eyes capturing the image of the girl's worried face. Then everything turned black.

* * *

**Sneak Peek**: Now that we know a little history behind Cloud and Aerith, let's move on to what happened in the very first chapter. If you all forgot, just go back to the first chapter to know what happened to fully understand the next chapter…^^v

Next Chapter!

**Chapter 4**: The Beginning

See you then!


	4. The Beginning

"Hello, hello?"

He slowly fluttered his eyes. He suddenly winced in pain as he tried to sit up. He looked around warily. There were broken pews and flower petals around him. It was dark…the only source of light was from the lightning bolt that cracked from outside.

_Where am I?_

"You okay?"

He stared at the person gazing down at him with a concerned look in her face. After recovering his recent memory, he remembered the girl he saw when he first came in.

"Yeah…" He croaked. The girl smiled at him in relief. "Where are we?"

"This is a church in the Sector 5 slums. You fell on the floor unconscious. You really gave me a scare."

He stared at her blankly. She was wearing a pink dress and her shoulders were covered by a red mini-jacket. From the looks of her clothes, she could be the only daughter of a wealthy businessman from a far away country. The man shook his head of those thoughts and raised an eyebrow doubtfully.

"Slums? How'd a fancy girl like you can ever step into the slums?"

Aerith beamed at him and stared at the flowers. "I come here for the flowers."

"I didn't know flowers grew in Midgar." He said when he saw yellow and white lilies blooming by his side.

"That's what they say too."

The girl held out her hand towards his face slowly. Cloud instinctively flinched and tried to move away. Aerith stopped at his sudden reaction. It was the first time she ever experienced somebody giving her a negative response.

"I…sorry." The blonde, unable to look at her, whispered.

Aerith shook her head gently and smiled at him with assurance.

"It's ok…"

Cloud nodded and he closed his eyes when he felt a warm sensation on his forehead.

"For some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here." Aerith gently laid the warm cloth on his forehead and sighed dreamily. "I love it here."

He looked up and saw the girl placing a towel on his forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"You have a cold." The green-eyed girl placed the cold, used towel in the basin and wiped her hand dry. "That's why you fell down."

"Oh…" He blushed timidly.

"Say, I feel like talking. Do you feel up to it?"

Cloud glanced around. He was lying under a warm mantle; he also had no strength to stand up. "I guess I don't have any option."

Aerith giggled at his response and slowly stood up. "Wait here. I've got to check if you're comfortable."

Cloud's eyes followed the girl as she tucked in the loose places of his blanket. When she was done, she kneeled again by his side.

"Oh!" Aerith beamed at him widely. "We don't know each other's names do we?"

Aerith pursed her lips in deep thought.

_I can't let him know my real name. Maybe I can never see him again if he knew._

Cloud raised a blonde eyebrow at her silence. Aerith smiled at him and held out a hand.

"My name's… uhh… Tifa Lockheart."

"The name's Cloud… Cloud Strife." The blanket fell from his body as he sat up to shake her hand. Cloud stared down at his body and his eyes widened when he saw new clothes on him. "Hey! These aren't my clothes!"

Aerith swallowed hard. "Ummm… Those are my… f-father's. I borrowed them for you. You see your clothes were wet so I asked father to change your clothes."

Cloud stared at her unbelievingly and withdrew his hand hiding away the rush of pink that painted his pale face. "Where's your dad?"

"He went back to… to the Gainsborough Mansion." Aerith stopped herself when she saw Cloud's surprised look. "He… He works for the Gainsborough family as a… a gardener! That's right!"

"And you?" Cloud peered in to the sweating girl.

"I… ummm… I work as a… a housekeeper there." She bit her lip. _I'm so sorry, Tifa._

_A housekeeper? She's too...._ Cloud stopped thinking when a grumbling sound came out of his stomach. _Damn. I wish she didn't hear it._

Cloud glanced at Aerith. He gazed to his side when he saw her with a worried look._ She heard it, alright..._

Aerith pursed her lips and glanced back. She opened her brown bag and took a whole bread that she's been saving for the birds. She gazed up to the chicks who were peeping down at them.

_Don't worry. I'll bring food next time…_

"Here…"

Cloud averted his gaze to her. She was holding a piece of bread in her hand. He swallowed as the grumbling sound in his stomach grew stronger. Aerith smiled at him.

"You need it more than I do."

Cloud reached for the bread and took it from the girl. "Thanks, Tifa."

Aerith shook her head. "That's alright." Then she sighed. _I would've appreciated it more if you would call me by my real name._

Aerith watched in wonder as he took big bites from the bread. Cloud looked at her and blushed.

"What?" He asked, shyly.

"Oh, nothing!" Aerith waved her hands at him and gazed away, blushing.

Cloud glanced at her as he continued eating. The rain was starting to disappear and the first rays of sunlight lit up Aerith like a gentle candle. Cloud froze as her beauty was illuminated by the light. Aerith tucked in a stray strand from her eyes and smiled at him. It was such a heavenly sight that made him lean closer to her. Aerith blushed as Cloud's face was only inches away from hers. Then a buzzing noise ruined the moment. Cloud blinked and quickly moved away from her, flushing furiously. Aerith also gazed away with her face turning crimson. Her eyes widened when she saw her phone.

_Oh no! It's already 6:00. I must go or else Mother will be upset._ Aerith stood up and picked up her things.

Cloud watched her frantically placing things in her bag. _Is she going because I almost kissed her? Damn! Why couldn't I control myself? _

"Uhhh… T-Tifa?"

Aerith turned back at the confused man. "Yes, Cloud?"

"Are you going because… Well… Uhh…" he began to stutter.

Aerith giggled at him and shook her head. "No, that's not it. I'm going because Reev… umm… Dad is waiting outside for me."

"Oh…" He whispered in disappointment.

Aerith smiled and waved at him. "Then, I'll be going now."

The girl began to walk towards the exit. Cloud watched her as she approaches the door.

"When can I see you again?"

Aerith stopped, her heart was beating fast when she heard the man's words. She looked back and smiled.

"I'll come back tomorrow! I promise!"

Cloud's faced lightened and he slowly gazed to the side.

"Then, I'll be waiting." He mumbled.

Aerith happily nodded her head and ran towards the exit. She turned to the side to see Reeve standing by the car. Aerith smiled at him as she approached the car. The butler opened the car door and she entered the vehicle. Reeve went to the driver's side and went inside. He started the engine and they were off to the mansion.

. -+-.

"Where have you been?"

Aerith gasped when she entered her bedroom. Sitting in her favorite chair was a woman facing the blazing hearth. Her voice was as cold as the rain that poured from the church. Aerith bit her lip as sweat began to trickle down her face. Having heard no response, the woman stood up. She turned back and the sight of her made Aerith tremble. Her long, flowing silver hair cascaded down her pale shoulders and her amber eyes gleamed brighter than the flames.

"I won't ask again."

* * *

Sneak Peek: Who is this manipulative silver-haired woman that addressed Aerith so…so manipulatively?? xD Introduced at the next chapter will be the most villainous woman that will totally change the princesses' life. She is…

Next Chapter!

Chapter 5: A Broken Family

See you then!


	5. A Broken Family

Aerith's heart began to beat faster. The look on the woman's eyes were piercing and intimidating. Her emerald eyes begin to grow bleary as the woman took slow steps towards her. When the woman was about to open her blood red lips, a knock was heard at the door. The woman averted her gaze towards the door with her sharp amber eyes.

"What is it?"

"There is a call for you, madam."

A meek voice answered from behind the door. A voice that Aerith knew well.

"Who was it?"

"He did not say, madam… but he said it was urgent."

"Fine. I'll be at my office in a minute."

Aerith breathed freely again but it stopped short when the woman shifted her gaze to hers.

"I will go to my office now but when I come back I expect immediate answers, do you understand?" The woman said without taking her piercing yellow eyes at the shaking girl.

Aerith swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes… Mother."

The woman shot the quivering girl before her a serious look before she gracefully walked out of the room. Aerith breathed in heavily and each time she inhaled the air came in painfully. She walked over to her canopy bed; her shaking knees were giving in. She grasped the wooden post, trying to maintain her balance. When her breathing turned to normal, she sat by her bedside table and held a hand in her heart.

.-+-.

Aerith's door closed slowly without making a sound. The woman turned to the person who interrupted her talk with her daughter. She glared at the brunette housekeeper through her nose.

"What did I say about interrupting my conversations… Ms. Lockheart?"

It was now Tifa's turn to shiver. The brunette bowed low to her mistress and choked in her nervousness.

"B-But the person said it was important, madam. I-I had no choice."

The woman looked at her disgustingly and she turned to the direction of her office. Tifa sighed in relief as the woman took a few steps away from her. The woman stopped and gazed to the side. When she saw the housekeeper still standing in front of Aerith's door, her eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

"What are you still doing there? Get back to your work!"

Tifa bowed low to her mistress again. Her heart was beating fast at the harsh tone of the woman's voice.

"I'm very sorry, madam. I'll go back to my work immediately."

Tifa scampered across the room and disappeared in the corner. The woman then faced the direction of her office and vanished into the darkness.

.-+-.

"Why…?"

Aerith slowly took the family picture taken from Kalm from the table. She sadly gazed at the happy smiles of her parents and of her.

"What happened to you…mom?"

.-+-.

She was standing by the doorway, a few years old, wearing a black dress with a confused look on her face. The day was dull and dark. Everything she saw was black, a sign of sadness and of mourning. It was the day when her Father was laid to rest at a well-known cemetery within the Sleeping Forest. It was a few moments ago when she threw a flower at her Father's coffin and now they have arrived at the mansion with few people whom she never knew. Aerith glanced at her Mother who was talking with a group of people that gave their condolences. Her emerald eyes looked up to a man that held her hand.

"Why is everyone sad, Reeve? Isn't this supposed to be a happy moment? Father is free now. He's with grandma and grandpa in the Lifestream."

The younger Reeve crouched down to her level and smiled.

"It doesn't matter what they think of this occasion, Aerith. What matters is what you think. Death is a celebration of life… a new life."

Reeve placed a hand at the top of the young girl's head and slowly caressed her chestnut brown hair. Her gleaming saucer-like emerald green eyes gazed up at him in pure innocence.

"Maybe some people just don't know that death is nothing to grieve about."

Aerith nodded and smiled at him then she ran to her mother who was standing with another group of people wearing dark suits. She held her mother's hand and beamed widely.

"Mom! Mom! It's ok now. Father is in the Lifestream. He's happy now, isn't he?" she said, happily.

Her mother held a look of surprise as so did the people that surrounded them. Her mother furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance as she dragged the young girl to the farthest corner of the room. Aerith tilted her head as she gazed upon her mother's yellow eyes. For a moment, she thought she saw her mother's pupils turn into slits. The young girl blinked and her emerald eyes met her mother's blazing amber eyes.

"Aerith… you will not address me as 'Mom' anymore. Call me 'Mother', do you understand?"

Aerith's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"But mom!"

The woman held the young girl's shoulder tight as if it were going to break.

"I will not tolerate your petty excuses, Aerith. You heard what I said. Now go and do not bother me anymore."

With those words, the woman left the young girl in the dark corner and within her sight.

.-+-.

"You used to hug me… used to take care of me." Aerith held the family portrait close to her heart and closed her eyes. "…but when dad died. Everything changed."

A tear trickled down the pale girl's face as their family's happy memories flooded her mind.

"Aerith?"

Aerith's eyes shot open in surprise and she quickly wiped the tear that trickled down her rosy cheeks. She quickly set the frame down and sat straight.

"Come in, Ms. Lockheart."

The door slowly opened revealing the beautiful housekeeper that her mother yelled at moments ago. The young women exchanged smiles and the housekeeper slowly closed the door. Tifa took a few steps towards Aerith and sat by her side.

"I heard Mother yelling at you again." Aerith pursed her lips in shame. "I apologize for that, Tifa."

Tifa shook her head and placed a gentle hand on Aerith's shoulder.

"That's fine with me, Aerith. How about you? Did she find out you went outside again?"

Aerith slowly nodded her head and bowed her head. Tifa bit her lip and she raised Aerith's chin with her fingers. Tifa looked down at her friend and smiled.

"Don't worry, Aerith. It'll pass. You just have to be patient for now. Just remember I'm here for you, ok?"

Aerith beamed widely at her and they locked in a tight embrace. After a few seconds, Aerith drew away and took Tifa's hands in hers, with excitement. Tifa raised her eyebrows in confusion of the gesture.

"Tifa… I have a secret to tell you. But you have to promise you'll keep it to yourself."

Tifa grinned at her. "All the things you share to me are secret. You know well I can't tell anyone."

"Alright. This afternoon I met a man in the church."

Tifa gasped and she tightened her grip on Aerith's hands.

"Did he hurt you? Tell me!"

Aerith happily shook her brown head.

"No, he fell in because he had a fever." Aerith clasped her hands in front of her chest. "At first I was scared but when he regained consciousness we talked all afternoon."

Tifa smiled as her friend talked and talked. It was the first time she became talkative and happy. At times Aerith would hide away her smile from her Mother. Smiling was inappropriate until said to do so. The housekeeper always wanted her to smile and be carefree, but her mistress' rules prevented Aerith from doing what she wants to do.

"He was the most beautiful thing I ever saw." Aerith raised her hands in her head as she illustrated the featured of the man. "He had this spiky blonde hair and gleaming blue eyes. His voice was deep and cool, and his complexion was milky-white. Oh, Tifa… I hope you saw him too."

Tifa giggled at the girl. Aerith tilted her head in bewilderment.

"I think you fell in love with that guy, Aerith."

Aerith gasped and a blush formed in her cheeks. Tifa laughed at her reaction. Her blush deepened when she remembered the incident. She closed her eyes as she reminisced the magical moment she and the man shared under the falling rain shielded by the old roof of the church. After all the chatter, a sudden feeling of weariness and drowsiness washed all over her body.

"Aerith?" Tifa's eyebrows furrowed in concern as she gazed upon her friend. Her eyes were closed and a smile was upon her lips. She looked serene and that made the brunette nervous. She started to shake her friend but nothing happened. "Aerith!"

Aerith's eyes flew open when she heard her friend shouting and shaking her.

"What happened?"

Aerith stared at her friend. Sweat were trickling down on Tifa's face and from the sound of her voice, she was panicking.

"What do you mean, Tifa?"

"Y-You were… closing your eyes a-and you looked peaceful a-and…"

Tifa suddenly embraced her puzzled friend. Tears were now flowing down on the brunette's face. Aerith furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment as she felt Tifa's heart beating faster on her chest. She surrounded the housekeeper with her arms and smiled.

"Don't play tricks like that ever again, Aerith. You'll give me a heart attack!"

Aerith withdrew and caressed the brunette's face.

"It's a deal." She said without knowing what was going on. "From now on I won't make you worry anymore. Alright, Tifa?"

Tifa slowly nodded and wiped the tears from her pale cheeks.

"You'd better go now, Ms. Lockheart. Mother will be here any minute and I don't want you getting scolded again."

The housekeeper smiled at Aerith and stood up. Aerith followed the beautiful brunette to the door. Tifa turned the knob and stepped outside Aerith's bedroom. Before closing the door, she took one last peek at her friend. Aerith smiled and waved at Tifa who also returned a smile. Tifa's eyebrows furrowed in concern as she slowly closed the door. She breathed in deeply and returned to her work.

* * *

Sneak Peek: Twas a good thing Tifa came in to rescue Aerith before she got a scolding of a lifetime from her mother. Did Aerith really get away from a scolding or not? And what's with the mysterious phone call? All that and more…

Next Chapter!

Chapter 6: Compromise

See you then!


	6. Compromise

A door opened and the sound of a ringing phone echoed across the halls of the huge mansion. The shadow that came from the doorway zoomed into the dark room. Two amber eyes darted everywhere, wary of the surroundings. Then, a shapely woman stepped inside the room and went directly to the whereabouts of an office desk. Her slender hand picked up the phone's handle and she positioned it at her ear.

"Hello?" Her eyes widened when she recognized the voice at the other end of the line. After a few seconds, her lips curled into a devious smile. "One moment, please."

She carefully placed down the handle and walked towards the door. Without any sound, she closed the door and swiftly sat down at her office desk. She picked up the handle and set it snugly at her ear.

"Please continue…"

_We will be arriving soon._

"Yes, I am aware of that."

_Have you prepared everything?_

"The only thing missing is you and your son, Mr. Fair."

_Excellent, Ms. Gainsborough._

"Enough of the formalities, Mr. Fair. Please call me Jenova."

_Then I have to ask you to refer to me as Angeal, Ms. Jenova._

A genuine smile was painted on the woman's face.

"It is a tricky deal, Mr. Angeal, but I think I could manage. I have heard a lot of rumors about your son. I am amazed that his name scattered like wildfire in the places I have visited, but he is unusually famous among the residents…especially the women. Have you heard about his excursions?"

A jovial chuckle came out of the receiver.

_Yes, the boy has handled our business brilliantly but his infamous womanizing is really getting out of hand. But I'll wager he'll change once we arrive in Midgar_.

"Do not worry, Mr. Angeal. I believe this meeting will make your son as obedient as a pup. I am sure of it."

_I'm looking forward to it, Ms. Jenova._

"I must bid you adieu, Mr. Angeal. I have a lot of paperwork to do."

_Of course, I apologize for being a disturbance._

"Not at all, Mr. Angeal. I wish you a fair journey to our city."

_Likewise. Goodnight, Jenova._

"Goodnight, Angeal."

She slowly placed the handle to its receiver. A weary sigh escaped her lips as she rubbed the back of her neck.

_What a pain…_ She gazed longingly at the picture of a man at her desk. She slowly picked the frame and stared at the man. _You would do the same, wouldn't you? _

Her fingers trailed the lines of the man's face. She stroked the glass that separated the picture from her polished finger. Unknowingly, a tear fell from her eye. She felt it fall down her pale cheek.

"Ms. Gainsborough?"

Her eyes shot up as she heard Reeve's voice behind the door. She wiped away the tear that fell from her amber eye and set the picture down beside the phone.

"Come in, Mr. Tuesti."

The door creaked open slowly, revealing a man in a gray suit. She glared at him angrily but he still remained in his straight composure. That was to be expected of Reeve Tuesti, personal assistant of the late Pres. Gast. He slowly walked to her desk and bowed humbly.

"Good evening, madam."

Her eyebrows were crossed and her hands curled to a fist but she remained calm. It was not suitable for a president to act violently even in private.

"Mr. Tuesti, did not my husband assign you to protect and teach my daughter at his deathbed?"

"Yes, he did. God bless his soul." Reeve made a sign of the cross in respect to the late Pres. Gast.

"Yes, may God bless his soul…and yours."

Reeve furrowed his eyebrows and he looked directly at her eyes, now a deeper shade of yellow. Jenova took a few papers and affixed her signatures to them. Reeve watched her as she does her job as president of the whole company. He must admit that she was doing an excellent job. She was admired and respected by the whole nation and the other nations that surrounded the state. The company was soaring and it's all thanks to her. She had so many responsibilities that she never pays attention to her own daughter. Reeve curled his fist in disdain as he thought about Aerith. This woman, whom he once admired, was now only a business-thinking machine.

"Mr. Tuesti…"

Reeve shot a questioning look at her. Jenova placed down the papers and she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Did you know that Aerith went out of the mansion?"

Sweat began to form at Reeve's forehead.

"Yes, madam."

Jenova nodded and stood up, gracefully.

"Correct. And did you know that Aerith is forbidden to go out unless said to?"

"Yes, madam."

The President went to his side and began to encircle him in a dominating manner.

"You are a great man to be trusted by my husband, Mr. Tuesti. I do hope that your unwavering loyalty will also apply to me."

"I am forever indebted to your husband, madam. What he asks of me shall be done no matter what the costs."

"I applaud your consistency, Mr. Tuesti. Your allegiance shall be rewarded in due time."

"My gratitude is as high as the heavens, madam."

Jenova placed her two pale hands on each strong shoulder of the butler.

"Tell me, Reeve, feeling a little uncomfortable lately? You seem…pale."

He swallowed as a drop of sweat dripped from his forehead.

"I have been working the whole day, madam. Teaching Ms. Gainsborough and taking her to her classes."

She took of her hands and sighed. "Yes, of course. That girl must be in tip-top shape when the Fairs arrive in Midgar. We should not disappoint them, should we?"

"Absolutely not, madam." Reeve breathed freely when the President sat at her desk. "I shall retire now, madam. Is there anything else you want of me?"

Jenova raised her gleaming amber eyes to him in question.

"Is there?"

Reeve shook his head in disapproval.

"I have said what there is to be said."

Jenova smiled at him, professionally.

"That is all, Mr. Tuesti. You can rest now."

With a bow, the butler turned back to leave the presidents' office.

"Oh and Mr. Tuesti…"

Reeve turned back and watched the president looking at some paper works through her reading glasses.

"Yes, madam?"

"Kindly tell Aerith that our conversation will be continued some other day." She took of her glasses and smiled at him. "You can take your leave now."

The butler nodded and bowed again. Jenova's piercing eyes followed Reeve's back as he walked out of her office.

"Damn the man… It's as if he doesn't know that I have the knowledge of their little field trips with my daughter." She breathed hard then she reclined on the chaise lounge that was a gift for her from the people of Nibelheim. "No matter. Everything will change by the morrow. I'll have to deal with him when the case closes."

.-+-.

"Hey Reeve."

The butler was sitting at the circular bar in the kitchen. He was wiping the sweat that profusely fell from his forehead. Reeve glanced up and smiled when he saw the beautiful maid standing under the kitchen doors. Tifa sat down beside him and gazed at his brown eyes. She could see anger and fear in his eyes. There was only one person who could inflict those kinds of emotions to the butler and to anyone that worked in the mansion. That person is President Jenova Gainsborough.

"Hey, Tifa." Reeve wiped the remaining sweat that covered his forehead. "Why aren't you asleep?"

Tifa's gaze went to the cloth that she's holding. Her grasp at the cloth was tightened when she remembered the scene with Aerith a moment ago. Reeve stared at the cloth that Tifa was holding. He sensed anxiety in the beautiful maid. The butler placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Tifa?"

Tifa's eyes flew open and she averted her gaze to Reeve. He smiled at her like a father to a daughter. Tifa's eyebrows furrowed as tears fell from her eyes.

"It's just that...I'm scared that Aerith will leave us one day."

Reeve's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Don't say things like that Tifa. Aerith will never leave us."

Tifa gazed up at him with tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. He felt his heart crushed at the sight of the maid sobbing. Aerith and Tifa were both special to Reeve. Both had lost their parents' love but Tifa was most unfortunate. She was not as rich as Aerith and had no one to call family. Her mother died while giving birth to her and she never knew her father. Nevertheless, Aerith was always there for her. She treated Tifa like a sister and a friend. To Tifa, Aerith was the most important person in her life. And chances of Aerith leaving her would be so heartbreaking that no amount of riches could cure that pain of her loss. He knew that. He watched them mature into what they are now.

"B-But…"

Reeve shook his head and smiled.

"Always remember that Aerith loves you. She would never leave a special person like you. Don't worry, Tifa. She won't leave us."

Tifa stared at Reeve's kind face and smiled. She slowly nodded and blew her nose into her handkerchief. Then a musical laughter filled the whole kitchen. Reeve and Tifa turned to the doors that led to the dining room, quite alarmed.

"Reeve's right, Tifa."

Tifa's eyes widened. A white slipper stepped out of the darkness and accompanied with it was a pale figure. Reeve smiled at the person who spoke. Tears once again filled the brunette's eyes.

"I will never leave you."

Aerith beamed happily at the sobbing maid. Tifa ran towards Aerith with arms opened wide. Aerith, too, opened her arms and welcomed Tifa to her warmth. Aerith caressed Tifa's hair as the brunette wept in her arms, like a mother to her child. The butler watched cheerfully at the sight of the two girls.

"Hey, Reeve!"

Reeve blinked. Aerith's left arm and Tifa's right held out to him. They were both smiling at him.

"Why don't you join us?"

The butler stood up slowly and he scooped the two girls into a big hug. After a few moments, the two girls began tickling the man. They laughed and giggled for a whole five minutes. Tifa wiped her tears away and straightened out her clothes.

"I'd best be going to sleep. I still have a job to do, tomorrow."

Aerith and Reeve smiled at her and they bade her goodnight. Tifa beamed at them and disappeared in the darkness. When Reeve was about to send Aerith off to her bed, he froze when Aerith was staring up at him with her saucer like eyes. He knew too well what that look meant.

"What is it now, Ms. Aerith?"

Aerith smiled, shyly. "I promised Cloud I would go to the church tomorrow."

"That mongrel has a name?!"

She pouted at his words. "Yes, that mongrel has a name and it is Cloud Strife."

_Strife…where have I heard that name before?_

"Will you take me?" At that moment, Aerith unleashed her ultimate weapon. The puppy dog eyes.

Reeve rolled his brown orbs. He couldn't resist those green eyes of hers.

"Alright, alright." Aerith beamed widely at him and ran towards the main door. Reeve opened her mouth to speak just as she was about to disappear in the darkness. "Aerith…"

The lovely brown headed girl looked back, quizzically.

"Your mother said she'll speak to you one of these days…" Her eyes widened in fear. "Let's be careful of our actions…"

Aerith pursed her lips but finally smiled and nodded. She waved back and when she saw him wave at her also she disappeared behind the doors. Reeve shook his head and grinned to himself.

* * *

**Sneak Peek**: Disregarding her mother's warnings Aerith returns to the church the next day. Is the blonde still there waiting for her like he said? Will something blossom within these two who are exact opposites in their cruel society?

Next Chapter!

**Chapter 7**: Getting Closer

See you then!


	7. Getting Closer

"Why am I still here?"

Cloud paced back and forth beside the flower patch, occasionally stopping to stare at the flowers. He was fully revived but he can't go. Not yet. He wanted to see her again. Maybe thank her for her care. At that thought, the blonde fighter stopped and irritatingly scratched his spiky hair.

"Damn! I feel sick just by being taken care of."

"There's nothing wrong in taking care of someone who is ill…"

Cloud's eyes widened as he nervously turned to the person who just spoke. His cerulean blue orbs lay on a beautiful woman who was holding a picnic basket and a heartrending look. He felt his chest being flattened up and tossed aside as he gazed at her cheerless disposition. He was used to her smiles and her warmth everytime she was near him. Cloud waved his hands at her, trying to dispel his own tactless statement from her head.

"No, it's not what you think!" Cloud blushed as he rubbed the back of his blonde head. He couldn't stare at her directly out of embarrassment. "It's just that…it's the first time someone took care of me."

Before he could even look at her, he felt a warm hand on his forehead. He stared at Aerith dumbstruck as she matched his temperature with her own. After a few moments, she took her hand away and smiled.

"Your fever's dying. Oh!" Aerith took his hand and dragged him all the way to the flowerbed. Cloud stared at her back as she was walking with their clasped hands. For a moment, he felt his heart beat…fast. When they arrived, she took out a picnic mat and handed the basket to him. "Could you hold this for a moment?"

Cloud took the picnic basket agape since Aerith shoved it to him. She grasped the two ends of the mat and spread the white-and-red checkered cloth upon the wooden floor. Cloud watched her smoothen out the creases still mesmerized. Aerith settled herself on the other half of the mat and held out a hand to him. He blinked twice and finally came back to his senses. Cloud gave her the picnic basket and timidly sat down opposite of her. Aerith opened the basket and her hand disappeared within it. His stomach grumbled as her pale hand searched for items within the basket. Cloud whispered a curse to his growling pet. Aerith smiled consciously at him, having noticed his silent vulgar word. Cloud said a curse again…in his mind.

"Here it is!"

Aerith pulled out half a roasted turkey, a pair of plates, a pair of forks, a pair of wine glasses and a bottle of wine. Her hand once again disappeared in the picnic basket and she took out strawberry and vanilla shortcakes. Cloud's stomach grumbled a little louder as he stared at the food that she brought.

"For a housekeeper, you brought a meal fit for a king."

Aerith froze but she eventually let out a forced smirk.

"They are leftovers from a party that the Gainsborough's held. You're lucky I stole some for you."

Cloud raised an eyebrow and finally nodded. If she hadn't thought of the make-believe party…she would've been caught by the sharp fighter. Aerith quickly poured herself some wine and held the glass to him, smiling nervously.

"Please, eat."

When she raised it to her lips to drink, a steady hand swiftly but gently took Aerith by the wrist. Her eyes widened and she stared at Cloud, bewilderedly. He gazed at her with his own steely blue orbs. After a few moments, what seemed like forever for Aerith, Cloud withdrew his hand and turned his back on her. Aerith glanced at his spiky hair that swayed with the wind.

"You shouldn't drink wine in only a gulp." He faced her and took a bite from a drumstick that he got from the basket. "You gotta savor the taste. Not all people drink wine as easily as this."

Aerith's eyebrows furrowed in guilt as she sipped the wine slowly. Cloud watched her as she drank the contents of the glass she was holding. He still remembered the gentle feel of her skin upon his. Her wrist was so warm and full of palpitating life. As he thought of her, a strange feeling was stirring up within him. It was something he had never felt in his entire life. It was new, exciting…she was someone who has woken many dormant emotions in his whole being.

_What the hell am I thinking?? _Cloud blinked rapidly trying to dispel the thoughts that were racing incessantly in his mind. He took another drumstick and gobbled it entirely, throwing the meatless bone at the plate she brought for him. _It's just hunger. I haven't eaten in days and my brain's thinking a lot of crazy stuff._

_That's right… _He swallowed the remnants of the turkey leg in one gulp and sipped from his glass. He averted his attention from his reflection on the bloody color of the wine to the beautiful woman who was sitting a few, safe feet from him. _This has nothing to do with her...I hope._

.-+-.

_He is…admirable._ Aerith thought happily while looking at him finishing up the rest of the turkey. Since yesterday's affair, she couldn't take her mind off the mysterious person that fell in her church. She felt at ease when he's around…as though she have known him forever. Her eyes darkened as she thought of Cloud. _Does he think of me as fondly as I think of him? Or am I just another face that he fell into?_

She sighed at her saddened expression reflected by the small amount of crimson liquid in her glass.

"You've been sighing a lot, lately…you ok?"

As if bolted by electricity, Aerith's head shot up. She smiled as she cheerfully nodded at the spiky-haired man.

_So…he noticed._ Aerith's emerald green eyes sparkled as she drank the remaining wine in her glass. _Even a little thing such as a sigh…he notices. _

"You sure you ok?" Cloud asked once again, his gaze never left her rosy face. "For a minute, you're frowning…then snap! You're smiling again."

Aerith giggled at him which eventually led Cloud to smile. "You sure are bizarre, Tifa."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"Nah…" Cloud's cerulean eyes gleamed as he shot her a grin. "You gotta need strange stuff sometimes to keep on going, right?"

The clocked seemed to stop for Aerith when she saw Cloud's smile. A blush as scarlet as the wine that she drank was tinted on her surprised face. Her ears were almost deafened by the strong and rapid beat of her heart. She almost felt it sprang from her chest as a new feeling embraced her whole body. It was warm, inviting…and fuzzy somehow…

_I'm falling in love with Cloud Strife…_

* * *

**Sneak Peek**: It's confirmed! Aerith likes Cloud…x3 But is it one-sided? Does the lone fighter like the humble princess too? Anticipate more fluffiness…

Next Chapter!

**Chapter 8**: Open Your Heart

See you then!


	8. Open Your Heart

A/N: To compensate for my long update, I have made this chapter extra long and extra fluffy!! =3 There will be hurt! But, of course, there will also be comfort. Before I spoil this chapter for all of you, please read on and enjoy! Reviews will be very much appreciated! ^^

* * *

"Move! Let me through!"

Nervous voices echoed through the halls of the Gainsborough manor as a dozen bustling maids ran to and fro with numerous tasks in their hands. Vases were filled with various kinds of fresh flowers, paintings that hung in the walls were thoroughly dusted; every nook and cranny of the huge mansion was being prepared for a great receiving party. As everybody was busy doing their own chore, Tifa's thoughts wandered from beyond the stone-clad walls that surrounded her to the place where she knew someone was not supposed to be.

_Aerith…_ She bit her lip as her eyebrows furrowed in concern. Her brown eyes traced the steps of her fellow housekeepers while carrying fresh sky-blue linens in her arms. This was not the time to think of other things except your own, but she just couldn't help worrying about the green-eyed girl. _You shouldn't be out there. Not now. Especially, now. _

The beautiful brunette stopped by an open window and sighed as she watched the clouds pass by.

_Reeve…please take care of her._

"Tifa…?"

Tifa blinked twice and smiled at the troubled faces of her workmates.

"Yeah…I'm coming."

.-+-.

"So…what are you going to do now?"

Blue eyes shifted from the flowers to take a glimpse at the person who spoke. For a split second, their gazes locked then Cloud suddenly looked away appearing rather flushed. Aerith stopped caressing her flowers and held a hand to her beating heart. She could feel the blood filling her cheeks when she stared at his soft azure orbs. She had never felt such lightness in that gaze…not since her father died. He always looked at her that way, her father. Nostalgia washed over Aerith and her heart slowed down a bit.

"I don't know…"

Aerith stole yet another glance at Cloud and annoyingly pursed her lips at his response. She wanted to know so much about him but he enclosed himself to his own little world.

"Are you always like this?" she asked bluntly with a hint of irritation.

Cloud's eyes widened at her direct question; blushing, he sank deeper into thought. Aerith cocked her head as she heard no reply. Seconds ticked by and the silence broke when Cloud's cool voice echoed on the walls.

"I was always…alone." He whispered silently but enough for her to hear. His gaze went past the broken beams of the church to the blue skies. "I was abandoned when I was a kid."

Aerith gasped in shock and quickly covered her gaping mouth. Her eyebrows furrowed and she bit her lower lip, regretting such a question escape her lips.

"I'm so sorry, Cloud."

The blonde fighter shook his head and gave her an assuring look.

"Nah…s'okay." He returned his distant look at the clouds. "I'm already over it a long time ago. I guess it's just…" Cloud's blue eyes darkened as a passing cloud shadowed his body. "…nobody wants me."

"Don't say that!" Cloud returned his gaze to Aerith in confusion. Aerith's eyes widened and she blushed furiously causing Cloud to stare at her. She bowed her head in embarrassment but still watched him through her brown fringes. "I-I mean…please go on."

"My memory is a little fuzzy. I've never talked about my life to anyone before. They're just not interested of a street scum like me."

Cloud bitterly smiled at himself as he continued his story.

"I also used to have a family just like any normal kid would. I'm not from around here actually. We lived in a quiet village somewhere away from Midgar. My father abandoned my mother and me when I was still little."

Cloud grinded his teeth in anger as he thought of his father. Aerith noticed this and wondered what kind of father would abandon his family, but she has this feeling that Cloud was wrong…that his father must have a pretty good reason for leaving his family behind. She wanted to say something but instinct told her to let him continue.

"It's ok though. My mom strived to give me everything that my worthless father couldn't. Although she tried her best for me, I was still weak and worthless. For the longest time, I believed myself to be a loser…that I couldn't fend for myself. That thought angered me." Cloud inhaled deeply and ran a hand through his golden locks. "So, in hope that someday I'll become strong, I secretly left my hometown. I decided not to return until I totally proved myself worthy of showing my face again to my mom whom I didn't even have the chance of saying goodbye to."

Cloud paused, his sapphire eyes darkened as he reminisced. Aerith's heart was almost crushed to see him in a degrading state. She saw through his eyes the sadness and grief of a son to be separated from his mother.

"I would always come to places like this with her." Cloud stared at the wooden cross that adorned the altar. "But ever since my life turned out to be this way…I couldn't find any reason to believe anymore."

Aerith's eyes widened at the firmness of his voice. Sitting beside her was a man broken in spirit and in faith. Her heart was beating fast as every word seethed through her whole being. She wanted to mend him but she was afraid her words would only make things worse. She can only breathe his name between her lips.

"Cloud…"

Cloud suddenly stood up, glared at the wooden cross and at the gentle face of the crucified savior that gazed down on them.

"If He really did exist I wouldn't have been born weak. My mom wouldn't have suffered for me. If He existed He wouldn't have let me experience hardships and sufferings that I almost died from. For what use are our prayers if He left them unanswered?"

Aerith's eyes narrowed at the sudden change in Cloud's persona. His hands shook and his voice was almost close to yelling. Her lips opened to comfort him but she stopped short as he began to speak again.

"I could've been a better son, a better man…"

Cloud picked up a rock that was lying on the ground and faced the cross. Aerith gasped once she realized what he was planning to do. When the blonde man was about to step forward, Aerith grabbed him by the wrist with all the warmth and tenderness that she could muster. Cloud looked down and his eyes widened when he saw tears ran down Aeriths' worried face. He could see in her brilliant emerald orbs the vast kindness and understanding that she had for him. He couldn't believe himself that somebody that cared for him like she did exists. Cloud was lost in her eyes.

"He _does_ exist! You'll know He exists whenever the sun shines from behind the dark clouds. How do you think the orphaned birds survived until now? He takes care of them. He led me to this place. He is there every time these plants bear blossoms in such a dreary and lifeless city. In every thing we do, no matter how little, there is a certain miracle in them. We are His miracle, His instruments to inflict change."

Aerith's face was downcast as she held a hand to her beating heart.

"Sufferings and hardships are our teachers. Through them we grow strong and wise enough to learn and do something about our past mistakes. Your pain can be replaced by happiness eventually. Just as I helped restore the life of the flowers here in the church, you can also restore what you have lost during your journey in life. I don't believe in coincidence! It is His doing that we met here. There must be a reason why I met you, Cloud. He leaves it to us to find out whatever that reason is."

"Tifa…"

Aerith wrapped her hands more securely to Cloud's wrists as her tears dropped on the wooden tiles of the old church.

"Please…you must believe in Him, Cloud." The brown-haired girl pleaded in-between sobs.

_Why… _Cloud's blue eyes softened and he kneeled in front of the weeping girl. The rock slipped from his fingers and it noisily went back to its original position. _Why does this person cry for me?_

The clouds passed them quickly and the sun quietly showered their bodies. He took her trembling hands and enclosed them with his. Aerith looked up at Cloud with her glistening emerald eyes. He wiped her tears away and smiled warmly.

"You don't look nice when you're crying, Teef." He said those words ever so softly that made Aerith pause and stare at him. Cloud grinned at her when he saw her face turning crimson. "Smiling suits you much better."

"B-But…"

Cloud's eyes widened slightly at the strange image reflected by Aerith's eyes. It was a man he knew well. A man broken and lost in search of meaning but…he was different now. All his life he never imagined that the day when somebody who truly cares for him would come. This surprised him. The man who was always so certain has been caught off-guard. But what surprised him the most is that there was a smile that graced his lips. A genuine smile had graced his lips.

_I'm such an idiot. I've always thought that…_ He cupped Aerith's flustered face with great care and compassion. _…nobody would ever…say something like this. That's what I always thought…_ His sapphire eyes softened as his smile deepened. …_but you._

"Thanks, Tifa…"

* * *

**Sneak Peek**: Have you ever wondered why the workers in the Gainsborough mansion were so busy? Let's leave Cloud and Aerith for a moment and welcome another new character that will greatly affect our main character's lives. Can you guess who it is? x3

Next Chapter!

**Chapter 9**: Fairly Arrogant

See you then! ^^


	9. Fairly Arrogant

"YAHOO!!"

A shiny black motorcycle recklessly sped through the stone-paved path of a huge residential estate. The gardeners and maids that walked mindlessly on the lane came to their senses and jumped out of the way as the big bike passed them. The driver waved at them gaily but was repaid by glares and silent curses. By now, they were supposed to get used to the racket the man on the bike causes; but each time he goes around, the damage only gets worse. He happily ignored this as he quickly turned the handle bars to perform a drift when he saw the mansion. The wheels screeched as the monstrous bike slid towards the steps of the huge house. The driver snapped his foot off the pedals and he slightly kicked the edge of the stairs just as the bike was about to collide with it. Dust clouds began to surround the area accompanied by the groans of the housekeepers at the thought of the cleaning that has to follow. Some shot angry glares at the rider while some rushed to their respective posts. The chores they had to do had doubled since the day the young man acquired the gruesomely loud machine. When the dust began to dissipate, the driver jumped off the huge machine and took off his helmet. He ran a gloved hand on his black, spiky hair and threw his helmet off – which was swiftly caught by an old butler. The man breathed a huge whiff of clean air and grinned at the beautiful mansion.

"Ahh...there's no place like home." His eyes went to the old man and to his revving motorcycle. He took the keys from his motorcycle and threw it at the waiting butler. "Park it somewhere wont you, Sebastian."

The butler raised a hand to address the man but the driver waved him off. The old servant bowed his head reverently to the young man and went off to park the bike into a garage at the back of the manor. When the young man stepped into the front doors of the intricate house, he was greeted with twenty maids who lined into two columns forming a straight path to a marble staircase ahead.

"Welcome home, young master!" They chorused.

The man smiled at each maid with a flirty glint as he passed them by. The maids fluttered like little squirrels being fed with sugar-coated peanuts, and this amused the young man. Girls weren't a problem for his suave looks and sweet talk. He was an image of youth; women and money were always available to him.

"You're late."

A manly voice filled the hallways and the two lines of maids that faced the youth immediately turned forward. Standing at the top of the marble staircase was a man with the build of a soldier. His body emitted a powerful aura that commands respect and reverence. His blue eyes were full of wisdom, and like the young man, he too had shining black hair. Although the house workers looked in awe the young man just stared at him with eyes that exude boredom. They bowed simultaneously and a polished hand dismissed them all. Again they bowed their heads lowly and scattered in a uniformed pattern. Piercing blue eyes stared at the young man and a sigh came out of his weary lips. He was tired of the young man's constant barging in unfashionably. He studied the young man and instantly questioned his skill as a father.

"Hey Pops…what's up?" The young man greeted while sticking his little finger in his ear and blowing the residue that came out with it.

The man's eyebrows crossed at the way the youth addressed him. He took out a knife from his pocket and instantly threw it at the young man with the speed of a silver bullet. The black-haired youth grinned and swiftly caught it just as it was about to pierce his flawless face.

"What? Is this the greeting a man's supposed to give his son?"

"I couldn't say calling your father jargon names a proper greeting either." The older man regained his stand and he smirked at the young man. "Welcome home, Zack."

Looking up to his own familiar sapphire eyes was a young man filled with energy, good looks and a stature that were solely inherited from him. Zack Fair was the perfect person to take over the vast riches and businesses that he held now. It was a shame that, despite the traits that he conferred to his son, worldly ways got the best of the youth's unwavering attention. Zack walked up to his father and returned the knife with a mock bow.

"Here you go, Mr. Angeal aka Father."

He stressed the last part just for the heck of it. Angeal took his knife back with a shrewd glare at Zack.

"Has anyone ever told you about the journey that we should undertake today? You are to…"

"…to meet Aerith Gainsborough, sole heir of the Gainsborough Corporation. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Geez! I know, I know." Zack annoyingly threw his arms up as he talked. "I couldn't believe you're setting me up with a snotty, rich girl like her. I doubt her body gained any progress since I last saw her."

"Watch your mouth!" Angeal said in a menacing tone. He strode past him in a regal manner. "She is not one of those classless women that you cavort with during your business trips, if you call your mindless jaunts as such. Ms. Gainsborough is a refined lady who may, hopefully, alleviate you of your crude behavior.

"Psh. Yeah right…hahaha!" Zack replied, amusingly. He rubbed the end of his chin when a thought occurred to him. "I bet I could get Ms. Refined to bed a—."

The youth was cut short when the knife that he caught earlier traced the line of his neck. He swallowed hard as Angeal shot a look that threw daggers at him.

"Hold your tongue, boy. I shall not tolerate unlawful deeds under the Gainsborough's abode. If ever I hear complaints against you from Ms. Gainsborough herself I shall transfer your inheritance to charity."

"Ok, Ok! Geez! I was kidding!" He sighed heavily in relief as Angeal retrieved his knife. Zack threw an arm over his father's shoulder and tapped the older man's chest with a derisive worried face. "Watch your blood pressure, Dad."

"You really have no fear in me, do you?" Angeal said, frowning rather disdainfully.

"You? Nah…that's what I love about my old man." He replied, grinning.

"This old man is going to kick your behind if you don't obey his instructions."

There was a short awkward pause before the younger Fair took his arms off his father.

"Oh man…don't talk like that, Dad. It's embarrassing." Zack waved a gloved hand at his father as he headed towards his room. "Well, smell ya later! I've got to get packin' stuff…"

Heaving an intense sigh, Angeal averted his attention to Sebastian as he approached the older Fair. "Am I doing the right thing, Sebastian?"

"It would seem that the young Fair could be rebellious and disrespectful mayhap for the reason that the people he had been in contact with are not of the highly sociable type, uncouth and loutish…if I do say so myself." Angeal frowned slightly at his words. After seeing his distressing face, Sebastian thought to be more optimistic. He knew that Angeal had been through many troubles involving his son but he still loved him. The old butler smiled softly at the troubled man. "However, I strongly believe that he will change once he meets Ms. Gainsborough. A woman of her standards would definitely, if not absolutely, change our young master."

Angeal nodded and smiled. "Let us hope so…"

"I must return to my duties, sir."

The old butler bowed and took his leave; however, as he was about to disappear in the corner Angeal spoke again.

"Sebastian…" A slight blush formed in Angeal's cheeks which he hid by facing the other way. "Am I un-cool?"

"Times do change sir. I think ours has already passed," Sebastian replied, beaming.

"Yes, yes…ahem. You may resume…whatever it is you were…doing."

The old man bowed again as he finally vanished from sight.

* * *

**Sneak Peek**: Let's go back to Cloud and Aerith who were getting to know each other a little better. Everything is going smoothly…or so they thought. What they don't know is another figure lurks around the church. What is this suspicious person's purpose?

Next Chapter!

**Chapter 10**: Songs and Secrets

See you then!


	10. Songs and Secrets

**A/N**: Phew! 10 chapters! Thank you so much, readers, for having the patience to read this far. And to my faithful reviewer, **mystic-Hoshi**…thanks for your reviews! You've really driven me to continue this little ficcie... I hope you don't get tired of watching out for the next chapters! To **Moonlit Rose**, thanks for the positive comments about the title of my story! And don't worry; you'll get pretty tired soon for I am a big fan of suspense…xD And without further adieu, on to the story!

* * *

"You loved your mom."

He glanced at Aerith and smiled softly.

"Yeah. She did everything for me and I had the guts to run away just to be strong."

Aerith can see Cloud tightly curling his fingers. She placed a gentle hand on top of his fist and smiled.

"I'm sure she will understand, Cloud." Aerith stated as she gazed up at the nests that were snugly set between the broken beams of the church. He looked at them too and at her as she spoke. "They couldn't just abandon their children at the hour they are needed most. Even if someday they know that their children would take flight, they still hang around whenever their kids would return. That's what moms do."

"Thanks, Tifa."

They smiled at each other just for a brief moment because Aerith suddenly blushed and looked away as she realized she still had her palm on Cloud's hand. She swiftly retrieved her hand and nervously played with her fingers, cold sweat was trickling down her temple.

"S-So…" She started off stuttering before scolding herself to calm down. "What did you do once you got to Midgar?"

Cloud rubbed the back of his head, his face was heating up.

"I thought I'd find a good job here…but this place rots of people who are even more unfortunate in life than me. I left my home to live in a dull city like this." As he said those words, his gullet ached for a cigarette stick. The memories he had of crawling through life had stuck a lump at the back of his throat that he just can't swallow. "I regretted every day that I had to steal just to put food in my mouth. But my luck turned when I met Barret."

"Who's Barret?" Aerith asked, curiously.

Cloud's lips turned to a proud smirk as he remembered the one that taught him everything.

"He's a brutish, loud-mouthed, gangster-wannabe."

Aerith couldn't help but shift uncomfortably at the words Cloud described the man called Barret. The blonde noticed her whole body stiffen and grinned.

"He's not that bad, Tifa. He has an adopted daughter named Marlene whom he loves so much." Cloud smiled gently at the image he made up in his mind about Barret and Marlene. "He's rough in the exterior, but he actually has some good sides."

Aerith listened to Cloud's story attentively and memorized some facts. She watched in silent happiness as Cloud continued to tell tale after tale of his journey throughout his life; from every struggle of his frail body to the victory of every fight. Cloud noticed the different expressions the girl gave off as he talked. In some way, he felt a little proud of himself. All his life…he was a nobody, a smear in Midgar's perfect society. Yet here he was talking about everything that he had done althroughout his lifetime with an eager audience. Aerith was the only one who had enough zest to listen to someone like him. Somehow, he felt a little…happy.

_Briiiing!!_

The sound of Aerith's cellphone resonated among the walls of the church, waking up the chicks from their nests. The frantic girl quickly took out her phone and looked at Cloud with eyebrows furrowed. The blonde, understanding her facial expression, nodded and turned his attention to the flowers.

When Aerith wasn't in the church, he took the chance to pull out a few weeds and water the yellow and white lilies that bloomed rampant in that tiny patch. There was an old faucet at the room behind the altar that still pours out clean water which he uses to shower the plants. Everyday he slowly cleaned the church and repaired a few pews. Little by little, this place became more attractive and clean; it was slowly getting attached to him. Though he knew that there was a whole world waiting for him on the outside, it was only here that he found this kind of peace and resilience. This was his...

"Cloud?"

Snapping out of his daze, Cloud quickly averted his gaze to the girl who gave him a strange and knowing smile. He raised his eyebrows and turned away, hiding an apparent blush. Aerith giggled at his shyness and began to put away the eating utensils. The butler had called her earlier and was going to pick her up. Something was going on in the mansion that was bothering him. Aerith knew that as part of the Gainsborough household she has a firm responsibility to that marble-clad manor. At the sound of plates being stacked, the blonde checked what's going on at the end of his eyes. The room was strangely silent except for a beautiful melody that came out of Aerith's closed lips.

_She's humming… _Cloud closed his eyes as the melody began to fill his empty body. There were many emotions that were imprinted in that song. It was beginning to fill his heart and his very soul. _I think I've heard this song before…_

When the magical tune had stopped, Cloud flew his eyes open and stared at Aerith who was also staring at him with her gleaming emerald eyes. Her eyes were kind and innocent, the kind that you'd never see elsewhere. They were piercing through his tainted character and slowly melting his hard, icy heart. The blonde furrowed his brows as another blush raced across his cheeks.

_D-Don't…_ Cloud covered his face with his hand and lowered his gaze. _Don't look at me that way…Tifa._

_Cloud…_ Aerith crossed her brows and pursed her lips in determination. She drew a big breath and opened her mouth wide. _…this is for you._

_I keep smelling the fragrance of promise_

_I guess the wind that swept by you is passing by my side right now_

_Maybe it's a sunshine in my heart that shines on you_

_It even embraces the painful scars_

_Tifa…?_ Cloud looked up a little to see the girl's lips moving with the words. He lifted his blue eyes to the sky and closed them, smiling. _I don't know why…but thanks._ _Thanks...for everything._

_Bringing you up, I close my eyes tight once again_

_If I can fill up both your eyes_

_If I show you my laughter_

_I'd take everything under the starlight and give them to you_

A shadow took steps from the entrance of the old church to the two bodies ahead. He quickly walked forward and suddenly froze when he noticed something. Hearing the girl's voice, the man hid behind a pillar close to them. He, too, closed his eyes and moved in lips in sync with the girl as the song resonated in his mind.

_If I can convey this heart to you_

_If you teach that heart_

_I'll become like it in every way_

When the song was about to close, Aerith suddenly stopped and decided to leave the song hanging. She knew she couldn't finish that song…not yet. Then, the stranger fidgeted slightly to see what's going on, but he accidentally kicked a rock out of place. Startled by the noise, Cloud flew his eyes open and stood with his eyes scanning the surroundings. The brunette followed him and stared at the nearby pillar.

_Oh no! I forgot about Reeve!_

"Tifa?" The blonde stared blankly at the girl who was standing by his side with the basket in hand.

Aerith furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

_Reeve doesn't know that Cloud knows me as Tifa… _Aerith pursed her lips as her eyes moved from Reeve's slightly hidden body to Cloud's bewildered face._ What should I do??_

_

* * *

_

**Sneak Peek**: With Reeve suddenly coming into the church, could Aerith find a way to conceal her identity to the sharp Cloud? Facing the strict and formal Reeve, could Cloud make a good impression?

Next Chapter!

**Chapter 11**: Man-to-Man

See you then!


	11. Man to Man

The blonde suddenly ran to the farthest corner of the flower patch in a blink of an eye and hauled a huge sword hidden among the flowers with ease. He quickly returned in front of Aerith with the sword's handle firmly held by his hands. The girl's eyes widened as she stared at the man's back. Something was coming out of him, a deadly…but protective aura.

"W-When did you—"

"I just took what's mine from Shinra…" He explained without taking his eyes off the pillar. "Now…"

From behind the stone column, something mechanical cracked. At the sound, Cloud drew back his weapon and concentrated his energy on the blade. When he closed his fierce sapphire eyes, a blue light came out of nowhere and it encircled him and his huge sword.

_A gun?!_ Aerith's heart began to beat fast when she realized what was happening. They were going to kill themselves! Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't breathe; her knees were going to give away. _I must stop this immediately!_

Before the blonde took off, Aerith grabbed the sleeve of his shirt with her hands. The basket that held the utensils fell to the ground with all the silverware scattering everywhere. The blonde stopped at the sound of the noise and looked back with a murderous glint flashing in his eye. This side of him was intimidating and scary; but, she wasn't afraid. Somehow, she wasn't scared of him. Gathering her strength, Aerith smiled at him and at the pillar.

"Dad," she whispered hoarsely. "…you can come out now."

The blonde blinked many times and repeated what she had said,"D-Dad?"

A middle aged man in a grey suit came out of the shadows with a hand behind the back of his head and the other on the inside pocket of his suit. Color was rising up Cloud's face as he sheathes his sword, ashamed. Reeve slowly stepped towards them with a wary smile.

"Your senses are sharp and uncanny as usual, Miss Ae—" he paused when Aerith coughed and swiftly shot him a worried look. Reeve's eyes traveled from the girl to the blonde and suddenly remembered the name that Cloud murmured a while ago. He nodded at Aerith and coughed. "…uh…Ti…Tifa."

The girl sighed in relief and she turned to smile at the bewildered Cloud.

"I'm afraid you haven't met each other, right?" She walked towards Reeve and faced the blonde. "Dad, this is Cloud Strife. Cloud, this is Reeve Lockheart, my father."

Reeve stared at Aerith, flabbergasted. Never in his 15 years of service under the Gainsborough household had he ever done something like this. The girl slightly nudged the butler's rib, causing him to smile consciously at the blonde.

"N-Nice to finally meet you, uhh…Cloud Strife." He said with a shaky voice. "Ae—T-Tifa…has told me many things about you."

Cloud, slightly confused, bowed his head in greeting. There was an awkward silence between the three as time passed them by. Aerith broke the deafening silence when she gathered up the used utensils and cradled them in her bosom.

"I'm going to wash up. Why don't you two get to know each other a little better?" Aerith beamed at them and curtsied. "Gentlemen, I shall excuse myself now…"

Reeve and Cloud opened their mouths simultaneously to disagree then sighed when the girl had already skidded towards the back of the room. Reeve's steadfast gaze followed the brunette as she walks away from them; and as she steps in the darkness, she turned around to face the butler with those pleading saucer-like eyes. Getting the message, Reeve nodded and settled himself on a sturdy pew nearby. He sighed heavily and wiped the perspiration from his face, while the blonde crouched at the edge of the flowerbed and began to inspect the flowers.

_What are you planning now, Ms. Aerith?_ His brown eyes followed Cloud's every movement. _Why are you so interested in this…person?_ Every now and then, the blonde stole a suspicious glance at Reeve which gave the older man the creeps. _ He looked like he was about to kill somebody. It can't be helped. I need to start a conversation with him. _

"So…"

"Thank you, Sir."

Reeve raised a black eyebrow. "Pardon me, Mr. Strife?"

"...for the clothes." Cloud's head was lowered as he spoke. The color never left his face and this made Reeve smirk.

_So naïve…_

"It's fine, Mr. Strife. A friend of Ae—" He held his tongue as the blonde's head shot up. "uhh…Tifa…is a friend of mine."

Cloud nodded and returned his attention to the flowers. The butler mentally hit himself as he remembered what he was about to say.

_I must be cautious of the words that are coming out of my mouth. _With determination, Reeve moved closer to the blonde."What are your hobbies, Mr. Strife? Gardening?"

"N-not really…" Another apparent blush raced across Cloud's face as he took his hands away from the petals. He stared at his sword that stood among the flowers. "I like swords...and fighting."

Reeve grimaced at the word fighting.

_He's dangerous… I couldn't leave Ms. Aerith with the likes of him._

"And your profession?"

"P-Profession?" Cloud blinked and scratched the back of his head. "N-none… I left my job a long time ago."

The butler shook his head disdainfully. _Unemployed… what did she like in this one?_

"Your fami—"

"They're dead."

Aerith's heart skipped a beat as he said those words. Their voices though meek passed through the stone walls and into the room where she was in. His voice was abrupt and emotionless like he needed no time to think what to answer. She placed her hand in the flowing water coming out of the old faucet. This was like his voice, his heart. Pure yet cold; transient and translucent…one she could not decode.

_So…he's like her._ Reeve watched his sad eyes and sympathized. _I understand now._

"I'm done!"

The two alarmingly looked back and came face-to-face with Aerith's beaming radiant face. As she walked towards them, a flowery scent filled the whole room and everything felt light. Sure Aerith had this aura always with her but somehow, today was different. Reeve unconsciously averted his gaze to the blonde and his eyes widened in surprise. The murderous look had completely disappeared in his sapphire orbs and was replaced with something very, very different. The butler stared at them both and finally realized something.

_She's trying hard…for him? For his sake… _Reeve's eyebrows furrowed in thought._ But why?_

_Briiiiing!_

Reeve's cellphone buzzed in his secret pocket. He took it out and answered promptly. Aerith and Cloud looked at him with curious faces.

"Madam…" The butler looked at Aerith's worried face and nodded. "I understand. I will send Tifa to prepare Miss Aerith for the reception."

It seemed all colors were flushed from Aerith's face when she heard those words. Her Mother did not know she went outside the mansion, and if she finds her gone…there will be dire consequences. However, there is no consequence greater for Aerith than the thought of leaving the church again. There were so many things she wanted to learn, to discover about Cloud.

"Go…"

Aerith turned to Cloud with eyebrows furrowed. The blonde quickly shot her an assuring look before turning to the flowers.

"I'll be back soon…I promise."

The girl took dainty steps away from the blonde when he replied, "I'll be waiting then…"

Aerith stopped and looked back at Cloud's sturdy back. Tears welled up her face as she held her heart in her hands. She nodded at him and walked happily out of the church with Reeve trailing behind. After disappearing from the corner, Aerith picked up her skirts and sprinted towards the limousine. The butler opened the door for her and he too entered the vehicle.

"How does things fare, Reeve?"

The older man started the engine and the car began to move forward. He took a swift glance at his clock and at Aerith's troubled face.

"Don't worry, Ms. Aerith. I've already prepared a replacement for you in the mansion. We have 10 minutes to return before Madam does."

Aerith bit her lip and remembered the words Reeve had said before. "At the church, you mentioned a reception. Of whose?"

Sweat trickled down Reeve's face and he drove faster.

"Her…"

**Sneak Peek**: Aerith was suddenly summoned by her mother. Could she return to the mansion before she's missed? Somebody arrived in the Gainsborough mansion unannounced…who could this 'her' be? Introducing two new characters…

Next Chapter!

**Chapter 12**: Unexpected Visit

See you then!


	12. Unexpected Visit

At noon, three limousines—one white and two black—sped through Midgar's busy public road. The white limo was in-between two black ones, signifying that someone important was in that posh vehicle. Cars that were blocking their path quickly moved out of the way when the drivers saw the insignia on the first limo's hood. After seeing the symbol, a sleek black hummer that was going for a car-less detour took a sharp turn towards the highway, giving the free bypass entirely to the limousines. The bewildered wife tugged at his husband who looked very calm yet troubled.

"Honey, why are we not taking the detour?"

Her husband heaved a great sigh and said, "Don't you realize who they are?"

"Don't they realize who WE are?" She snapped at her husband's incompetence and turned to the driver. "Take the detour!"

After looking at the strict stare of his master from the interior rear view mirror, the driver ignored his mistress and continued towards the highway. Defeated, the woman slumped in her seat and grumbled to herself.

.-+-.

"Hey, Biggs! Isn't that the hummer of the Yi family?"

A lazy eye opened and gazed at the black car before it disappeared from sight as they enter the dark diversion.

"Probably…" The thin man replied, apathetically.

"Why did they go to that busy highway when there are no other cars in the detour?"

"See that?" Biggs pointed at the shining crest on the hood. He withdrew his slender finger when he saw the man nodding enthusiastically. "What is it Wedge?"

"The Kisaragi symbol!" The plumper man replied.

"That's your answer."

There was a long silent moment where neither of the two men talked. The thin man, Biggs, returned to his sleep while the plump man, Wedge, concentrated on his driving. The cars slowed down when a huge mansion came into view. Wedge waved at the guard and the golden gates were opened for them. Looking at the female servants waiting for them in at the patio made the plump man whistle. It was to be expected of the highly successful family in the whole country. Wedge turned to his companion and grinned.

"Were here, Biggs."

The other man nodded and straightened out his suit. When the three limousines had parked in front of the marble veranda, men began to trickle from the black vehicles to form a path towards the receiving doors of the mansion. After a few seconds, the first door of the white limo opened and out came a handsome man in his mid-twenties. He had short, jet-black hair, a lean yet sturdy body and an outfit that would put any bad boy to shame. Biggs and Wedge quickly went to his side; the leaner man taking out black shades from the inside pocket of his own suit. Biggs checked the eyewear thoroughly before placing it on the somber man. After doing his job, he took a step backward and bowed his head in submission. The man nodded in his direction, took two short steps and opened the door that concealed the important guest.

"AERY~"

Using the path as a stage, the guest made her way to the entrance by doing a series of acrobatics instead of the commonly used walking. She landed in front of the door so flawlessly that made the onlookers clap for her exhibition. The man that opened her car door shook his head and heaved a sigh.

"Told ya she'll do it. As expected from Miss Yuffie!" Wedge exclaimed in pure exaltation.

Biggs thwacked the back of the plump man's head and stared at his little mistress. She was 16 years old but her body was more like of a 14 year old. She was wearing black baggy trousers and a loose white shirt held into place by black suspenders. If it wasn't for her high-pitched voice anyone could mistake her for a teenage boy. The hyperactive girl looked back at the raven head with hands on her hips and an annoyed pout on her lips.

"Vinnie! You comin' or not? Don't keep me waiting!"

He smiled at her and nodded. Yuffie grinned back and rushed forward until she was out of sight. Biggs and Wedge stood in front of the somber man with forced, expectant smiles that made him raise an eyebrow.

"Vincent, sir, we'll stay here and look after the men." Wedge started. "You go in and develop your rela—"

The man flinched at the plump man's words. Biggs covered Wedge's big mouth at the nick of time and covered up for him. "What Wedge was trying to say is, you go ahead and protect Miss Yuffie. We'll be alright…okay?"

After looking at them gravely, Vincent nodded and proceeded inside the mansion. Murmurs from the servants of the Gainsborough mansion flowed into Vincent's ears as he walked swiftly to catch up with his mistress.

"Whose family entourage could be so large?" whispered an innocent and curious voice.

An irritated sigh was heard followed by a voice that seems to know them well. "You're new so I'm letting you in some info. It's the Kisaragi family. I heard that the Kisaragi family's subordinates didn't even bat an eyelid when killing."

"Really? They look tough. Who are those two guys? The fat and the thin one…they look like a comedy duo."

"The thin one is Biggs, the Kisaragi family's top strategist. The fat one is Wedge, the Kisaragi family's hammer…it means he's the one that beats people up."

"Oh…and who's that guy? He's kinda cute…"

"That's Vincent Valentine. He's the Kisaragi family's top general and personal bodyguard of Yuffie Kisaragi, the Kisaragi family's 19th generation successor…she's a princess who always gets her way."

_They're well informed…_ Vincent let out a smirk that showed a little dimple on his right cheek._ A bit exaggerated, but informed._

Then, out of nowhere, a handmaid carrying a mountain of laundry bumped right into him. Fortunately, Vincent caught her just before she could fall into the cold, marble floor. He took his black shades off and stared at her, intensely. The girl looked up to thank her savior but when she saw the man's piercing crimson eyes, she thought otherwise.

"Uhmmm…I…"

Before she could finish her sentence, the dark bodyguard leaned down to level his face with the girl's. A surprised 'eep' came out of the girl as she tried to scurry away from his intimidating glare.

"Hey, watch where you're going. If you fall…"

Before Vincent could even finish speaking, the girl dashed out of the room mumbling a dozen apologies. The raven-haired man watched her back as she disappeared and scratched his head.

"I only wanted to say that if you fell down, it would hurt…"

"Vincent Valentine."

The man looked forward and realized that his mistress along with many others was looking at him, some with dread.

"I told you your eyes look like they are full of vengeance, and you didn't believe me," Yuffie sighed heavily and continued. "Relax a bit, will you?"

Vincent straightened up and bowed to his mistress. "Yes, miss."

"Ah…here we are."

The brunette stopped in front of a white overly decorated door and knocked incessantly. Her bodyguard rolled his eyes as he watched her shouting like an impish 6 year old. All his life he was by her side and no matter how stupid or life threatening it would be. He was always there for her. It was his duty, his responsibility…his destiny.

"Miss," he whispered at her ear. "Don't you think Ms. Gainsborough is a little busy?"

Yuffie turned her head to the right, snorted and returned to her reckless knocking. After a good 5 minutes, the door finally opened and a gentle voice told them to come in. When Yuffie placed a foot inside the sunny room, a hand quickly dragged her body—along with Vincent's—inside.

"Wha…?"

"Yuffie, what a pleasant surprise!"

The brunette blinked twice as her eyes feasted upon the girl before her. She braided her brown hair like the usual and a pink ribbon held the beautiful tresses into place. Her green eyes reflected Yuffie's brown ones as the petite girl peered closer to her.

"What is it?" She tucked in a loose strand of her hair into her ear.

Yuffie drew back with a dubious look.

"You're not my Aerith."

With those words, the girl in pink swallowed hard.

**Sneak Peek**: Who is the girl that impersonated Aerith? Will the real Aerith come just in time to explain everything to the quick-witted Yuffie Kisaragi? And just who is this Yuffie Kisaragi? All that and more…

Next Chapter!

**Chapter 13**: Charades

See you then!


	13. Charades

The girl's palms began to sweat heavily and her breathing was withdrawn.

"When will you ever learn that you're never good at charades," Yuffie flashed the sweating girl a lop-sided grin. "…Tifa."

"H-How did you know it was me?"

The smaller brunette let out an arrogant laugh and she held out two fingers. Tifa watched her pace the room like a detective that just solved a huge case.

"First reason! Your voice was a bit off…if you were to sound like my Aerith it must be flippy, but soft and feminine-like. Second! And probably the most obvious reason," she pointed at Tifa's chest. "Aerith doesn't have boobs as big as yours!"

After hearing those words, Tifa's hands flew instantly to cover her chest as if it was being exposed to public. Yuffie crossed her arms and grinned at her brilliance while her bodyguard shook his head disdainfully at the side.

"Ok…you caught me," Tifa whispered in defeat. "I'm sorry for deceiving you, Ms. Yuffie."

The little brunette shook her head and smiled. She pranced her way towards the large window of the room and slid the curtains open. Clear, blue skies greeted them and the light of the sun illuminated the beauty of the wide, pink room they were in.

"Out again, huh?" Yuffie sighed.

"She's going out more often," said the older woman with a smile, then her voice lowered to a whisper. "Must be that man's doing…"

Yuffie's head sharply turned to the maid's direction at the word 'man' with her pupils narrowed of disbelief.

"Man? What man?"

Tifa was about to open her lips when a loud honking was heard from outside. The little brunette, who was closer to the window, looked outside to check what was going on.

"Hey, isn't that…" She paused when she realized who had parked in the entrance of the manor.

Tifa almost ran to the window when Yuffie covered her gaping mouth. The maid's chocolate brown eyes widened in horror as she saw a voluptuous woman coming out of a black limousine and into the mansion.

"T-The mistress!"

Tifa bit her lips as she ran to-and-fro with her hands brushing up against each other. She almost forgot the two guests that stared at her panicking state.

_Ms. Aerith hasn't arrived yet what should I do? Should I face Madam in this disguise? Would she find out that I'm not Aerith? What should I do? What should I—_

The brunette crossed and uncrossed her arms. She bit her lip and tapped her foot. She walked in circles with a furrowed brow. When Yuffie couldn't take much longer of Tifa's actions, she inhaled heavily and held her breath. Vincent noticed this familiar gesture and he prepared himself for the worst.

"DAMMIT TIFA! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Tifa returned to her senses by the shrill voice of the little mafia princess. Her heart almost leapt through her mouth of the fright she had just experienced. After gaining her sanity, the maid flopped down stunned with mental exhaustion and sheer shock. Yuffie and Vincent watched her fall on Aerith's bed in bewilderment.

"Guess, I overdid it…?" Yuffie crossed her arms in front of her chest and shook her little head guiltily.

Vincent, too, crossed his arms and nodded his head in agreement. The tiny brunette pouted at him and shrugged.

"Guess we'll be taking it from here Vinnie," she ran towards the door, excitedly. "Commencing: Operation Cover Aerith!"

The somber bodyguard bowed as the Yuffie passed by him and closed Aerith's door as he walked out with a sigh.

* * *

**Sneak Peek**: What ever could the mischievous little mafia princess do to make time for Aerith's return? Will Tifa gain consciousness before Jenova finds out her only daughter is gone? All that and more…

Next Chapter!

**Chapter 14**: Mission Failure?

See you then!

**A/N**: I'm so sorry for not uploading the new chapters for my other fics. I was kinda busy and I don't have enough those bunnies floating around in my brain to inspire me. I'm just a big lump of reality these past few weeks. But never fear my readers! I shall begin anew next month! I will upload new chapters to my other fics so hang tight! Show me some love! See you then~ :D


	14. Mission Failure?

A long slender leg appeared from the darkness of the limousine's interior. Along with it came the widowed wife of the late president of the Gainsborough Electric Corporation and now currently the president of the said company, Jenova Gainsborough. The driver of the limousine closed the door behind her as she walked towards the steps of the mansion's entrance. Seeing her approach, the house workers immediately stopped in whatever they were doing and formed two lines that made a path that led to the intricate golden doors of the huge house.

"Welcome home, President Gainsborough!" They said simultaneously in perfect pitch and harmony.

Jenova flicked her silver hair in response. The workers were nothing but robots to her eyes. They were of less importance and neither do they deserve her regard. She stopped when she laid a foot on the spotless carpet of her house.

"Where is she?"

At no response, she slightly turned her head towards the first person on the long line. The female servant closest to the president froze in fear and shivered.

"M-M-Miss Aerith?"

Jenova fully faced the shaking girl with her polished nose raised up high. The maid shrank at the ominous glare of her mistress. Gathering her strength, she looked up only to Jenova's lips—afraid that meeting the president's eyes will turn her to stone.

"S-She, Miss Aerith…she, she…"

"Spit it out," Jenova said, in a cold voice. "or you're fired."

"Auntie~"

The shaking girl heaved a great sigh when her mistress alarmingly turned towards the great stairs of the mansion. She could feel her heart racing like wild chocobos after being glared at by the head of the household. Before Jenova could even discern their existence, the servants dispersed everywhere with the nervous girl hiding within the crowd. The president immediately forgot about the female servant when her amber eyes fell upon the descending mafia princess.

"Ah… Miss Yuffie Kisaragi," she greeted with a smile. "How nice of you to visit us, but we—"

"Father sends his greetings to you, Auntie! We have gifts brought from Wutai. Would you like to see?"

"I'm afraid that would have to wait," Jenova nodded towards her and walked forward. "I must see to my daughter first."

Before the silver-haired woman took another step, Yuffie grabbed her elbow and held on to it for dear life.

"Aerith is still preparing for your return," Yuffie gently pulled Jenova's body to the opposite direction. "I insist you see the wonderful presents my father has sent you."

The president shook off the brunette's tiny arms slowly and politely. She was in no position to treat the mafia princess like one of her servants. The ancestral and political bond among the Gainsborough's and Kisaragi's lasted for 19 generations. The Kisaragi clan had greatly helped the Gainsborough's to stand to where they are now. It is only fitting to treat the only child of Godo Kisaragi with the utmost respect. Jenova bowed slightly and continued to walk up the big staircase. Yuffie and Vincent looked at each other, nodded and ran to catch up with the silver-haired woman. The tiny brunette quickened her pace to match the president's as she thought of things to delay time.

"Auntie, I haven't eaten yet after I arrived from Wutai and I'm very hungry. Why don't we eat together? Surely, you are famished too?"

"We will eat together with Aerith," Jenova said, flashing a professional smile at Yuffie. "You would want that won't you?"

"Uhh…sure."

Yuffie anxiously looked back at Vincent for some support. The somber bodyguard shrugged at her with a blunted face. The brunette's eyes widened when she realized they were only a few feet away from Aerith's room. Then, unconsciously, Yuffie grabbed Jenova's hand, making her stop. The president turned to face the brunette with a look so severe that would make any servant faint in tension.

"What is it this time, Miss Yuffie?" she asked calmly, but with a hint of annoyance.

Yuffie released Jenova's cold hands and rubbed the back of her head. Perspiration was coming out from all over her body as she searched her brain for reasons. She glanced at Vincent for an answer, but all she saw was a blank look.

_Eureka!_

The mafia princess ran to Vincent and brought him forward. The bodyguard's crimson eyes narrowed in shock.

"Actually, Auntie, the real surprise…" Yuffie exclaimed while pointing at Vincent. "is him!"

"What?" The president and the bodyguard said in chorus.

The president's gaze traveled from the little brunette, to her bodyguard and finally back to the brunette. She was grinning so widely a 5 year old could distinguish it was a fake. Vincent furrowed his brows in protest, but one look from Yuffie's murderous glare made him bow his head in submission.

"Please use me…" he muttered with no emotion whatsoever in his voice.

Jenova stared at him through her nose and turned to smile at the mafia princess.

"Send my thanks to your father for his generosity, Miss Yuffie."

At those words, the brunette swallowed hard. Godo will kill her for giving away his most trusted right hand man. Shortly, Jenova turned towards Aerith's bedroom and started to walk.

"It is truly a very generous act, but I couldn't simply take away you fathers' servant…"

Vincent raised his eyes and stared at the back of the woman, seething.

"And besides," she stopped at her daughter's door. "I already have many people working in my household. One more would be unhealthy and unwise."

The mafia princess and her bodyguard stared dumbly as Jenova turned the knob of Aerith's door.

_Oh no…_

**Sneak Peek**: Oh noes! Could the unconscious Tifa wake up just in time to pretend to be Aerith? Will Jenova perceive the pretending Tifa as her daughter? Don't miss the next scenes in…

Next Chapter!

**Chapter 15**: Scheming Princess

See you then!


	15. Scheming Princess

Just as Jenova was about to turn the knob on the pink door of her daughter's room, the door swung wide open revealing a young woman clad in a pink bathrobe. She greeted the silver-haired woman before averting her emerald eyes to wink at the two guests. Yuffie blinked her eyes and sighed heavily in relief.

_Phew… Nearly gave me a heart attack! _She thought, grinning deviously at the beautiful brown-haired girl. _Smooth move, Aery~_

Jenova watched her daughter sharply before striding into the room with eyes darting to every corner. As Aerith was closing the door, the mafia princess gasped when she saw what seemed to be a human body on Aerith's bed covered only partially with a white blanket. Using her underhanded ninja skills and tiny body, she quickly sneaked into the room, jumped on the big bulge on the bed and sighed loudly when the bulge groaned. The president stared sternly at Yuffie for invading the private conversation she was going to have with her only daughter, but seeing that the little mafia princess has no intention whatsoever to leave the room, she could only clench her teeth. Giving up, Jenova turned to Aerith and started to talk with formalities.

"I am departing for Golden Saucer to meet Mr. Fair, president of the Fair Enterprises. As you know, his company has reached all corners of the planet and is a valuable asset to us."

Aerith watched as her mother talked on and on about business. She knew everything about Fair Enterprises from her teachers in economics as well as in newspapers and magazines. They were a legend; a tiny company made from scratch that progressed like a miracle in the financial world. What she didn't know was her role in that circle. Did her mother summon her only to listen to her lecture?

"Aerith, are you listening?"

Aerith's head shot up and she nodded passively. "Yes, Mother."

Jenova raised an eyebrow at her and continued, "Within 5 days we will arrive here in Midgar. I need you to take care of the mansion while I am away and plan a welcoming party for our guests. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Good. I shall not waste any more time." The silver-haired woman looked at her daughter from head to foot and elegantly pivoted towards the door. As she was about to leave, Jenova lingered under the door frame, her aura emanating a dark shade. "I will not tolerate errors of any sort. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother. I will do as you say."

With that said, the president took her leave. As if a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders, Aerith gave out a hundred days worth of sighs. Her bright emerald green eyes that exuded a dim glow never left the door where her mother stood moments ago. The green-eyed girl should've been used to it now, the coldness from her mother, but in her heart there's that remaining hope that everything would turn back to the way they were.

She brought her hand to her heart when she felt her chest tighten. _Am I only a waste of time to you, Mother?_

Yuffie jumped from the bed and uncovered the big bulge that was the maid with a mischievous grin. Tifa took a huge breath as the blanket was finally out of her face. She had the deepest urge to strangle the mafia princess until she too was out of air! But, sensing that her best friend was silent, Tifa jumped out of the bed and went directly to Aerith.

"Are you alright?"

When Tifa's words reached her ears, Aerith quickly hid that mask of sadness and placed on a bright smile. "Of course!" She took Tifa's hand and furrowed her brows with guilt. "I'm sorry, Tifa. You had to cover for me."

The maid shook her head gently and beamed back. "It's nothing, Aerith. I'm glad that you came back just in time."

Yuffie, who was beginning to get bored with all the talk, jumped in between them and puffed her cheeks at Aerith, like she was betrayed. Aerith blinked twice as she was being stared down by the mafia princess.

"Y-Yes, Yuffie?"

Yuffie crossed her brows and peered into Aerith's face, the latter backing as she did. "Who? What? Where? When? Why?"

"Eh?" Aerith was at a loss for words. The many questions made her so dizzy that she fell—fortunately, into a chair of which Vincent—who entered the room minutes ago, everyone ignored him—placed in position. Aerith exhaled in relief and flashed a grateful smile at the brooding man. "Thank you, Mr. Valentine."

The bodyguard nodded in response and gloomily returned to the shadows. Yuffie took hold of the chair's arms and peered into Aerith's face in a close proximity.

"Who is that man? What is your relationship with him? Where did you meet him? When did you meet him? Why are you meeting him?"

"Ummm… H-He… Uh…" Beads of sweat ran down Aerith's face as the seconds ticked by. _But how could Yuffie knew?_ Aerith turned to Tifa who had on an apologetic face. _Ahh…_

"I know!" Yuffie ignored Aerith's stammering, took the latter's hands into her own and forcefully pulled her towards the door. "Let's go visit him!"

"Ehhhhh?"

The beautiful maid watched her friends' make battle. A suppressed giggle came out of her lips as she looked over them. They—Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie—were childhood friends for as long as Tifa could remember. One could even say they were friends since their diaper days. To make a long story short, they were long-time friends and they still were. After a good 2 minutes of fun—well, mostly for her part—Tifa decided to bring their playful act to a close; but when she was about to stand between them, Aerith yanked her hand from Yuffie and she stood regally.

"No."

At that instant, Tifa's eyes considerably widened. It was the first time she had ever heard Aerith utter a negative word. She was surprised, and somewhat pleased. The maid turned to the young mafia princess and by her facial expression, she too was shocked. But, that moment of astonishment lingered for only a few seconds from Yuffie's face… that's when a sly grin replaced it. Now, the circumstances were reversed. Now, Aerith was the one who had on a nervous look. She knew that face Yuffie was making. Heck, even Vincent—who was silently observing from the shadows—knew, and what will happen next couldn't be any good.

"No? Oh… I see. So _that's_ how it is," Yuffie purred as she maliciously walked towards the now statue of the Gainsborough heir. When she approached, the little mafia princess began her ritual of interrogation—which is walking around the prey, whispering taunts and such. "Aery knows best. Aery's so mature now. Such a clever grown up miss~"

Tifa furrowed her brows as Yuffie continued to tease Aerith. _I think I have heard of those lines before…_ She stiffened her lower lip and took a step forward. _I must stop this._

"Miss Yuffie—"

Yuffie froze at her tracks then gave Tifa a look to not butt in. The little mafia princess' final step for her little ritual was confrontation. She stood in front of the alleged suspect and looked at her in they eye. She raised her little hand—to which Aerith instinctively closed her eyes. Who knows what Yuffie would do!

"Vinnie!"

Vincent took out his phone and threw it directly to his tiny mistress. Yuffie caught it flawlessly and began to dial. At the sound of buttons being pressed, Aerith opened both eyes and stared bewilderedly at her childhood friend.

"What are you—?"

Yuffie ignored her and continued dialing. When she brought the phone to her ears, Yuffie turned to Aerith. "You do know how much influence my family has Aery?"

Aerith nodded like an innocent puppy, unaware of what will befall here. The little mafia princess smiled gently at her.

"It's only a matter of a phone call to scour someone in the city. I'll find that man of yours. With my father's subordinates only a button away, anyone, even a tiny mouse, will be found." Yuffie stopped momentarily and winked deviously at her childhood friend. "Why don't we start in the church you love so much?"

Aerith's heart almost jumped out from her chest. She knew nothing could stop Yuffie when she's hell bent on finding something.

"You wouldn't…" Aerith's held breath escaped her lips.

"Uh, hello, Biggs—!"

Aerith quickly took Yuffie's phone and pressed the red button. The little mafia princess grinned triumphantly and skipped happily towards the door. "Let's go Aery~"

The heir let out the heaviest sigh she could ever make in her lifetime and smiled at her silly self. She regained composure and she turned to Tifa who was slightly taken aback.

"I'm sorry Tifa. Can you watch the mansion while we're away?"

Tifa beamed back at her. "Of course, Aerith." She turned towards the door and shook her head disdainfully. "Yuffie's never gonna change, will she? You'd better run after her."

The maid watched Aerith's back disappear from the door and she too sighed. With the other girls out of the way, she started to prepare for the event that was about to come.

"But, first…" Tifa turned to the mess of a room Yuffie made. "Not a moment to spare."

* * *

**Sneak Peek**: Aerith, Yuffie and Vincent goes off to see the man in the church! What would be Cloud's reaction when he collides with the ever energetic Mafia Princess?

Next Chapter!

**Chapter 17**: The Bodyguard and The Fighter

See you then!


	16. The Bodyguard and The Fighter

**A/N**: Dear readers! How are you? :D I'm sorry it took me a very long time to update this story... I was really busy because I have a new job now. OTL Anyway, since tonight is Christmas, this is my Christmas present for all of you~ I hope you like it!

* * *

"Do you think this is a good idea, miss?"

A sleek Phantom Rolls Royce was cruising on the somewhat dilapidated streets of Sector 3, earning a few awestruck gazes from the dirt-ridden civilians. The mafia princess was sitting beside the driver's seat while the president's daughter sat at the backseat. Yuffie's eyes were closed, which made her look like she was meditating, but people who knew her best knows that she was actually plotting some crazy ruse.

"Miss Yuffie?" At hearing no response, the somber bodyguard betrayed his rational side and permitted himself to sneak a glance at his little mistress. Vincent watched as Yuffie's chest rose up and down calmly. His father had taught her that patterned breathing has a huge impact in clearing one's mind. His gaze softened as it traveled from the thinness of her lips to her cute little nose, and his crimson orbs lingered on her long eyelashes which concealed her youthful eyes. The gentle light of the sun streamed from the car window and its rays made Yuffie's hair glow into a golden brown. Entranced and as if urged by a mysterious power, his hand reached out to touch her little brown head.

When they were still children, Vincent would always pat Yuffie's brown little head when she cries, to comfort her; when she does something grand, to congratulate her. At each step of the way, the orphan boy was there to support his little mistress through thick and thin, through anything or even anyone. Even if the only reward he received is a toothy grin, or a gentle hug from her... it was enough for him.

"Vincent?"

The hazy mist that clouded Vincent's eyes instantly cleared when her voice finally registered in his mind. The raven-haired looked down and saw Yuffie enclosing his hand in both of hers. Vincent shook his head lightly and withdrew his hand from her grasp, a move he knew he would regret later on.

"About Miss Aerith..." He started, to avert his mistress' attention from his face that was now turning red.

A playful smirk graced the princess' lips at Vincent's remark. She never thought the man could be as nosy as a middle-aged woman considering his dark demeanor. No one could blame him though. Making decisions at the drop of a hat is a pretty childish thing to do, and that attitude of hers always caused Yuffie-or rather, Vincent's ears to be deafened by his father's lectures.

.-+-.

"YUFFIE KISARAGI!"

A 7 year old Yuffie gasped and scrambled clumsily towards her bedroom door. Unfortunately, she had not received enough training to be swift with her movement. The sliding door of the Yuffie's room opened so fast that she didn't have the chance to lock it. Her heart raced when a deadly aura emanated from the shadows that haunted the empty hallway.

"...F-Father!?"

It took only one step to make the mafia princess tremble in fear.

Godo Kisaragi, head of the Kisaragi household and one of the most feared men in the whole planet, had a look of murderous intent when light finally caught his face, and it was focused at the young girl before him. He was a huge man, standing at 6 foot 5 inches; his muscles hardened by years of rigorous exercise and training were concealed beneath layers of exquisite Oriental clothing. No one could really tell that this man was actually celebrating his 60th birthday in a few days time. He looked like he was still in his mid thirties.

Godo took another step forward, the muscles on his fingers tensing.

"S-Sir!"

Godo turned slowly to the high-pitched chirp behind him. Despite the master of the household's murderous aura, a little raven-haired boy no older than 10 years old, stood before the huge man, knees shaking a little, but he had a brave sparkle in his eye.

"I did it! I poured salt on the broth." The boy fell on his knees and bowed so low that his lips were kissing the floor. "Please forgive me!"

The head paused for a second, eyes scanning the boy's face. There was no fear in his eyes, though his body gave it away. That look in his eyes was the reason why he took the boy in. He will become a loyal member of the Kisaragi family one day. Godo breathed hard, gave Yuffie a swift glare and with one scoop, took the little boy by the collar and dragged him towards the darkness of the hallway. After a few minutes, Yuffie finally regained her senses when she heard a series of loud whacks from across the dark hallway. The mafia princess practically flew to the only place where she could hear such a noise. She stopped at the huge entrance of a mysterious room and opened the door a little bit. Her eyes widened when she saw bloody wounds scattered on the boy's back and her father holding a long wooden stick.

"27." Whack! "28." Whack! Yet, not a sound came out of the little boy. _No more_, Yuffie thought. Tears were building at the ends of her eyes. _No more, father!_ "29." Whack! "30." Whack!

Yuffie fled from that scene. She only wanted to help! When she saw the cook making his father's favorite soup, Yuffie thought she could do something for her father since his birthday was so near. It was only an accident when she poured the whole bag of salt into the pot. She meant to tell her father about it, but why did that little boy get the blame?

"Is something wrong, Miss Yuffie?" He crouched down in front of her so that he could see her face. "Why are you crying?"

Yuffie didn't realize that tears were already running down her face when she looked up at the boy. She was at their secret hiding spot at the far end of the Kisaragi gardens.

"It's because you're hurt!" Yuffie wailed.

"I'm the one who's hurt, yet you're the one who's crying." The boy chuckled heartily and ruffled her hair. When he saw Yuffie pouting her lips, the little boy smiled gently at her. "I will always protect you, Miss Yuffie. You can count on me."

.-+-.

From that moment on, each time Yuffie does something outrageous or dangerous, the bodyguard took responsibility of her actions. And in every single time he did, Yuffie never heard him complain when he was punished for it. Ever since Godo adopted Vincent into his household, he had fulfilled every wish of the mafia princess. May it be stupid or reckless, Vincent never questioned nor prevented her from doing what she wanted. Knowing Yuffie, she could only realize her mistake when she sees her father beating Vincent with a Shinai, a bamboo sword used for discipline, that had been in the family for generations. Not once did that sword touch her skin. It had always been Vincent's. Yuffie became so spoiled because of him. So spoiled in fact that she was kicked off their mansion. That was the time when she met Aerith. Something happened to Yuffie within the time she spent with Aerith, and when she returned to the mansion she changed drastically. Although she was still immature and silly most of the time, Yuffie can be as wise as the wisest man in her village when it comes to Aerith's well-being. She would do almost anything possible and/or impossible for Aerith.

"...just like what she will to me..."

"Miss Yuffie?"

Yuffie shook off the thoughts of her past and turned back to her Aery. The brunette was gazing outside the window with her chin resting on the palm of her delicate hand, a gesture that was a little off from her usual self. On normal circumstances Aerith would sit straight, her back would never lean on the seat and would always be at a perfect 90 degree angle, with her hands elegantly positioned on her lap. She would face her present company, smile and converse like a well-educated princess. Now, however, Aerith was laid back. Her emerald green eyes reflected the many lights that adorned the city, like a kaleidoscope. She wasn't looking at the lights though, her gaze was somewhat distant. Even though she was physically present, Yuffie could tell her thoughts are off to some place. A place that no one could reach her, or harm her. Wherever she may be right now... she was happy.

_I want to be in that place too. With Aery and Tifa... I want us to stay like that forever~_

"We've arrived." Vincent announced.

* * *

Sunlight pouring from the broken beams of the church gave off a soft aura on a figure in black who was kneeling between white and yellow lilies. Cloud took advantage of the warmth that the sun graciously offered. He had not seen the sun in days because of the rain. The flowers seemed to rebel in his presence-since his shadow blocked off the sun's rays that they needed in order to bloom-for they had been swaying back and forth with the wind. The blonde noticed this and moved to a spot where he couldn't disadvantage the flowers. Cloud's eyes softened still when he caressed a petal of a nearby flower. It reminded him of something...more specifically, someone.

"I have to repay her somehow," Cloud averted his gaze from the patch of flowers to the eyes of the one who was crucified, as if seeking answers from the saviour himself. "But what can I do?"

Clouds that passed the sky darkened the entire room for a second and the sun came rushing in again. When it did, a flash blinded the fighter's eye. Cloud blocked the light with his hand and moved sideways to get away from the glare. He can clearly see now, and what caught his gaze stunned him. Lying on top of the dark brown soil was a silver ring. When Cloud took it in his fingers, he felt the mass of the ring weigh down his hand.

"This can't be just silver... it's more like... " Cloud breathed hard, realizing the gravity of his discovery. _Platinum!_

The blonde turned the ring on all sides, inspecting it like an expert jeweler. There were two silver bands that interlaced with each other to form the main form of the ring. One band was shaped like vines and leaves, while the other only had a simple straight shape however it was lined with the purest diamonds Cloud has ever seen in his existence. The main attraction was not the diamonds though. It was a rose. A simple rose; intricately, carefully, lovingly sculpted for the sole purpose of that ring. It was not as valuable as the diamonds, but somehow, Cloud knew that the rose was far more cherished, undoubtedly the most important part of that ring. The rose reminded him of something again, well, all flowers that he encountered did. The blonde shook of his thoughts before it totally consumed him. He had to remain constant. Cloud inspected deeper into the ring. He searched inside the band because usually someone would engrave the name of the person that the ring belongs to. He expected one name to appear, the ring exceeded his expectations when he found two.

"G x I..." Cloud looked around for more clues. Unfortunately, there were none. _Whoever owns the ring must have the initials G and I. This could belong to Tifa. But, that's impossible. How could a servant like her own such an expensive ring?_

His thoughts were broken off when he heard footsteps echoing althroughout the halls of the church.

"Ti-fa?"

An unfamiliar face grinned at him. Reflected upon his steely blue eyes was a boy-girl, he couldn't discern what this person's gender was. He/She had short hair and was wearing a white shirt, black suspenders and baggy pants. The mischievous twinkle in the person's eyes made the fighter furrow his brows and stand his ground. Whoever this person may be, he/she irritated him... and Cloud didn't know the reason why!

"Hullo!" This person, Cloud found, is a girl. She had a high pitched voice and had a bounce in every step. "My name's Yuffie~"

_Yuffie... where had I heard that name?_ Cloud followed her every movement with his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Yuffie scoffed and wagged a finger at him. "Don't act as if you own the place, mister!"

"And you do?" Cloud spat.

Yuffie smirked as she bounced to the edge of the broken floorboards. "What if..." She gave him a look of challenge which made him realize what she was about to do.

"Stop." He commanded.

"...I said..." She crouched down, preparing to leap. "I DID?!" And leap she did!

"DON'T-!"

Cloud's eyes widened and his breath withdrawn as he saw her tiny body flying through the air and into the most abundant patch of lilies. Fearing for the flowers that Aerith loved so much, he acted out of pure instinct. When Yuffie's foot was about to crush one flower, the blonde disappeared from where he stood and reappeared before the mafia princess, avoiding as much flowers as he possibly can, and attempted to shove her out of the way. However what he shoved wasn't the irritating boy-girl, but a man who was a few years older than he was, with eyes as dark as night, and wearing a blank yet fierce expression. The blonde jumped back and when he landed, his gaze immediately dropped to the flowers beneath the strangers' feet. The flowers were ultimately crushed, their petals that scattered around their broken stems gave off a sweet yet bitter aroma. Seeing that scene made the blonde lose his composure.

"I warned you." Cloud raised his eyes to them, and he could see Yuffie flinch when she saw his dark expression. "I won't be merciful."

With a speed of lightning, Cloud hauled his huge sword that was hidden beneath the floorboards and raised it to his face. _I won't let you cause any more damage._ A brief image of Aerith's smile clouded his mind. _I won't let you be the cause of her grief._ Blue energy started to flow from his body, into his arms and his fingers, and was transferred to the huge sword. He drew it back and leaped from his spot to the two strangers that had infiltrated his sanctuary.

_If this is the only thing I can do for her now, then I'll do everything._ The blonde swung his sword in front of him and pointed it towards the heavens. The blue energy that came from his body had accumulated to the sharp end of his sword. _For that person's sake, I'll protect this place!_

With a raging shout, Cloud brought his sword down with a force of a thousand soldiers.

"Ehe."

His attack would have cleaved both bodies in one swing, but to the fighter's surprise and dismay something got in the way of what was supposed to be his bloody victory. The blonde's steely gaze traveled from across his blade to the girl who was smiling mischievously behind his opponent. Cloud's pupils narrowed in shock when he realized that his blow was blocked by the older man who was using a bizarre weapon.

"That gun," Cloud started while staring at the three-barreled pistol that the raven-haired man held in his hands. "It can't be. Only one unit was made in this planet."

The raven-haired man didn't give off an air of pride or arrogance nor he gave Cloud the luxury of thinking as he sent the blonde flying across the patch of flowers with one powerful kick. Fortunately, the blonde had blocked the raven-haired man's attack when he crossed his arms in front of himself. As Cloud's feet touched the floorboards, a bullet was shot just a few inches from where his feet stood. The preceding shots were blocked by Cloud's sword as the blonde fighter tried again to get closer.

_Tsk. I can't believe I'm fighting that legendary three-barreled gun, Cerberus._ Cloud thought while he jumped from pillar to pillar to avoid the bullets. _It's my dream to see it up close, but now I'm actually avoiding it!_ The blonde smirked as the bullets stopped coming. _Only one problem though._ Cloud brought his two feet together at the last pillar that was closest to the two strangers. The raven-haired man was staring up at him, his dark eyes reflecting the blonde who was crouching against a pillar as if gravity no longer existed. He pointed the gun at the blonde haired man and pulled the trigger but no bullet came out. Cerberus' 18 rounds were over. _Reloading is pretty troublesome, right?_ Charging his sword with blue energy, Cloud leapt from the pillar and dove in front of the two with his sword trailing behind. He swung the sword forward to cleave the two when a shout was heard from the entrance.

"CLOUD STOP!"

It was too late though. Cloud was already flying towards the two strangers, intending to kill. If it only were ordinary humans, the church would've already held a funeral service. _Though, these aren't ordinary humans_, Cloud gathered. His sword was blocked yet again by the raven-haired man using Cerberus, and not only that, another pistol was aiming at the blonde's chest. Though Cloud was neither in a perilous situation in the position he was currently in. The raven-haired man knew it as well... because the fighter's huge sword was just sitting a few millimeters from his opponent's head. If Cloud didn't hold back at the last few seconds, the raven-haired man wouldn't be able to save himself from certain death.

"Death Penalty and Cerberus," Cloud complimented with a smirk as he jumped away from the raven-haired man. "You must be Kisaragi's faithful dog."

"C-Cloud, are you... are you alright?" Aerith breathed heavily when she stopped running. She threw a strict glance at Yuffie who playfully stuck out her tongue to her. The brunette returned her gaze to Cloud and smiled wearily. "Forgive them. They are friends from Wutai."

"I know." The blonde returned his sword to its hidden place and sat on a broken pillar that was overlooking the flowers.

"Yuffie! How could you leave me in the car and attack Cloud in this sanctuary?" Aerith scolded, trying to make her voice stern.

Yuffie hugged Aerith, burying her tiny head in her bosom in the process. "But, Aery~ I just wanted to see if this man of yours is strong!"

A race of pink ran across Aerith's cheeks and pouted. "Apologize to him, please."

"But... but!"

Another stern look from Aerith sent Yuffie somewhat struggling to walk towards the blonde fighter.

"Vincent, apologize for me."

"As you wish, Miss." Vincent bowed at Yuffie and bowed again at Cloud. "Forgive me for attacking you earlier, sir. My name is Vincent Valentine and this is Yuffie Kisaragi. I humbly request your apology."

Cloud had no reason to forgive these people for nearly destroying the flower patch and as well as the church he so tediously taken the time to care for. He sought out Aerith, she was the one who needed their forgiveness. When the blonde found Aerith, she smiled at him, and that was all he needed.

"You're a worthy opponent, Vincent. I hope we can spar someday." Cloud smirked and held out a hand. Vincent's eyes widened, nonetheless, he accepted Cloud's outstretched hand and shook it. "Cloud Strife."

It was Yuffie's turn. Yet, Yuffie also had no reason to apologize to Cloud. But for Aerith's peace of mind, Yuffie muttered a soft 'sorry', so as not to wound her pride, then she quickly returned to Aerith who was already tending to her damaged flowers.

The blonde studied Vincent for a long time. If what he heard was correct, this bodyguard was an orphan that was brought in by Godo Kisaragi himself. He heard that Vincent was considered as Godo's right hand man since he didn't have any sons of his own. Being the right hand man, he was well educated and well trained. Judging by the quick encounter they had earlier, Cloud was witness to his strength. Cloud had almost revered him. But, as he also discovered, Vincent had a weakness.

The only way to survive in the world is to think of nothing but yourself.

Barret had inculcated that into him ever since the huge man took him in as an apprentice fighter. Looking now at the bodyguard, blindly following every word of his mistress made Cloud admire and at the same time scorn him. Watching her every move, protecting her from any danger even if it means putting your own life on the line... its almost as if the bodyguard...

_Ahh, I see._ Everything became clear to the blonde now. This was his weakness, and Cloud knew, this weakness will bring the bodyguard to ruin.

"So you like her, huh?"

The bodyguard blushed a deep scarlet before stammering, "I-I live only t-to protect M-Miss Yuffie with my l-life!"

After half-shouting those words, the two girls turned to their direction dubiously. The mafia princess yelled a shut up before turning to Aerith with a shrug. The stoic crimson-eyed man heaved a sigh of relief for his mistress didn't seem to comprehend what he just blurted out earlier.

"Hmm "

Vincent cast a murderous glance at Cloud who was looking at him with a blank stare but the bodyguard could clearly see the mock grin that the fighter was trying to hide.

"What?" He whispered in shame and exasperation.

The blonde shook his head at him and returned his gaze to the girls.

"What about you, Mr. Strife?"

"Hm?" Cloud turned to look at Vincent who was watching the girls with the blush he had on earlier.

"What do you think about Miss A-Tifa?"

"I think," he paused thinking while looking at her intently. "I think she's a good person. Kind, looks after just about anyone not a very wise trait, but kind nonetheless."

As Cloud continued to speak Vincent couldn't help but notice the gentleness in Cloud's expression, but then, without reason or cause, the blonde's face suddenly turned to something else entirely. It was the kind of expression that the bodyguard wouldn't hope of seeing in the battlefield with the fighter as his opponent.

_This man..._ Vincent's eyes darkened as his gaze lingered on the blonde's face.

* * *

**Sneak Peek**: Cloud's feelings are still unclear. Would the fighter's past be the reason why he couldn't express emotions to the people who surround him? What would become of Cloud and Aerith at this stage? Find out more...

Next Chapter!

**Chapter 17**: Departure

See you then!


End file.
